Cold and Warm
by Guiding Gifts
Summary: A cold demon and a warm priestess?What happens when they join together?What mysteries will be found behind the priestess?And what about the demon?Read to find out.SessKag
1. With Sesshoumaru and Rin

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the inuyasha characters!!!! k ok then kets get oin with it 

Chapter 1

Kagome,Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippo and Kilala were in the field sleeping outdoors there for the night.(A/N i use "kilala" as the name cause thats wat it sounds like in english)

"Hey guys I wonder wats wrong with Kagome she hasn't been acting like her self and i am afraid that something is bothering her!"Sango said worringly."I think i am going to go talk to her"she said."All right but u BETTER come and tell us what she said when your done"Inuyasha said annoyingly. "And also i wouldnt try to push her into telling you because that might make her more upset!."The perverted monk warned.

So Sango went over to sit next to Kagome by a nearby bush."Hey Kagome..."she started..Kagome was off in a daze but when she heard Sangos voice it pushed her back into reality."Oh Hello sango what is it?"she asked questioningly but she somehow already knew the question.

"Kagome i am not going to force you to tell me what is wrong...but i am worried about you...I mean,you havent been acting yourself lately and i was wondering if maybe something was bothering you."she said

"Oh Sango its ok we really dont have to make this big of a deal its not really that important."she said reassuringly.She even gave Sango a smile to let her know that everything is all right."Ok Kagome if you say so"she got up to walk away and Sango knew that no matter how much Kagome denied it something was definetly up.

And it turns out that she was right.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome was with her friend Ayumi and they had went to a fortune teller._

_Ayumi had not gone to get her fortune because Kagome had insisted on going so she did._

_"Dont worry Ayumi i can go get my fortune first!"Kagome said proudly._

_"Ok then Kagome..I dont think it costs anything."she said_

_"Thats even better!Not being cheap or anything!"she said making sure ayumi wasnt thinking she was cheap when she was the exact opposite of it._

_She walked through the curtain to see the fortune teller there behind a table with a sheet and a crystal ball on it."Hello child! Would you like me to read your future or you fortune?"she asked "Whats the difference?"Kagome asked as if it was the stupidest thing she ever heard."There really isnt one!I just like to throw people off guard,it is quite amusing at times!"she gave a wink to kagome._

_"Now,now enough of that you can sit down in that chair across from me"she pointed to a small chair.Kagome then sat in it."Ok now rub your left hand on the crystal ball so i may see you future."the lady said.Kagome did as she was told and rubbed her hadn over the crystal ball and the pulled it back._

_Kagome didnt see anything appear in the crystal ball but she figured it was fine since the fortune teller seemed to be seeing something."Oh my...oh my...thi-this" "Child! Please do not loose control of yourself do not alow your emotions to get the better of you!"she yelled.Apon hearing this the old lady started to creep her out so she ran out of the tent. "Child! Beware the demon that is inside!"she yelled before Kagome ran out of the tent._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was sitting there wondering what it had ment but she decided to leave the thought behind so she would not worry her friends any further.

She decided that it was time to bed so she got up from her spot and went to her spot in the grass to sleep..as she had just walked past Inuyasha and the others not even recognizing they were there.

"Ok Sango time to tell us what she said"Inuyasha told her

"Well there isnt really that much to tell because all she said was that it wasnt a big deal and that i shouldnt be worrying about it"

"Grr that damn kagome always trying to find the easy was out of telling things!"

"Now Inuyasha now isnt the time to be getting upset with her because she is obviously upset right now and she doesnt need you or anyone of us to make it worse."Sango said.

"Shes right Inuyasha..."he said wagging his finger.(sorry unbarreable picture in my head lol)

"Shut up Miroku"he said stubbornly.

Suddenly they all felt the need to get some rest along with Kagome so they got in there places and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome was the first to wake up before anybody.

She got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes she then got up and went over to everybody to make sure they were asleep.

She turned to walk away when she heard Sangos voice.it sounded very sleepy like but it was understandable."hmmm kagome where you going?"she asked

"Dont worry Sango i am going for a walk but i will be back ok?" "Ok Kagome" ahe said as she drifted back into her sleep.

So kagome walked off deep into a forest she was uncertain of but shei decided she'd just keep walking.

There was a thin breeze of cold air that went past Kagome and sent shivers up and down her spine."i sense a demonic aura close by"she said to herself.

Just then Rin jumped from behind the bushes."Hello Kagome!"she said excitedly. "Oh Rin its just you!"kagome said. "Yah its just me but whats wrong Kagome?" "Oh i sense a demonic aura around here somewhere."she said. "Well Lord Sesshoumaru is around here somewhere but i'm not sure where."Rin stated.

"Yah I know Rin i can sense his demonic aura to but there us also an unfamiliar one here also."

Just then a huge lizard demon appeared out of nowhere...it was HUGE but it also had a jewel shard in its chest. "Rin!Go hide in the bushes or something while i kill this lizard demon!"she told her.Rin just nodded and hid behind one of the big trees.

So kagome stood up to the huge demon .She had jumped away just as the lizard demon was about to scratch her and she quickly aimed and shot an arrow into the spot where the jewel shard was.And the lizard shrank to a little tiny regular lizard with no more demonic aura since it was just a normal lizard now...and it quickly crawled away.

She walked over and bent down to pick up the jewel shard and kept it with her."Wow kagome! that was cool"Rin yelled as she came out from behind the tree."Thank you but it actually wasnt that hard because the demon wasnt even that strong even though it appeared to be to us."she said.

Just then there came a shadow from the one end of the forest.

The man stepped out from the shadows..

And...it was none other than..."Lord Sesshoumaru!!!Your back i was looking for you!"rin yelled

"What is going on here what was with that demon?"he asked calmly

"O-oh it was just...well it came out of nowhere and i told rin to go hide while i defeat it."she said

He didnt reply he just started walking away.Rin looked back and forth between Kagome and Sesshoumaru's back and she finally said "Lord Sesshoumaru,I was wondering...do you think Kagome could come along with us?"she asked

He nodded.Rin was soo excited.Kagome thought she would go along with them even tho she was only there for a walk to begin with.

So then there off!


	2. The Demon from Within

Disclaimer for the rest of the story:i dont own inuyasha at all.Except i do own Mori!Since i made her up. 

Chapter 2

So Kagome is now traveling with Sesshoumaru,Rin,Jaken,and Ah-Un.

They have been walking for quite sometime now and she is trying to strike up some conversations with Sesshoumaru.

"So where are we headed to?"she asked."My castle"he said simply."Oh."Kagome said.She then looked at Rin and whispered "Is he always like this?" "Lord Sesshoumaru doesnt like to talk much"she said.Kagome didnt reply she just kept striking up convos with Sesshoumaru.

"So whats that fluffy u have?"she asked "What fluffy?"he asked coldy."Like that boa thing on your shoulder...you know i think i will call it fluffy cause i think fluffy is a good name.But like is it attached to you or somethin?"she asked.Ignoring the first part he replied "It is not attatched to my body." "oh"was all she could say.

Kagome then asked another question to Rin since well...Sesshoumaru is being to quiet for her. "Sooo Rin why is he always so cold and like emotionless?"she said doubting that Rin would know anything."Actually i dont know why he is so cold to others but all i know is hes not emotionless,everyone has emotions but the emotions he has are not in his face in general...but more like his eyes and lips,if you pay enough attentions to those two things you can easily see them."she said

Kagome did not know Rin was so smart like that but she figured she wouldnt wonder about it since she had been traveling with him.

Soon they arrived at a cave "We are staying here for the night and we will continue to go on tomorrow."Good i need to rest!"she sighed.. "Listen girl,i am not doing this for your well being alone i am doing it for everyone.You need to learn your place."he said calmly

Kagome blew up "Listen here buddy!"she poked him in the chest."Dont call me 'girl' because i have a name and its Kagome thank you very much! And i want to here it being used!Also dont you tell me 'You need to learn your place' because i am not your servant!"she yelled.Her priestess powers were flowing around here along with a small really small demonic aura arising.

Sesshoumaru did not like this he didnt at all.

Sesshoumaru took her by the neck and pushed her up on the cave wall her feet off the ground she was trying to struggle out of his grasp."You dare to yell at me!" "Yah i dare to yell at you!!!" He pushed her up against the wall even harder."Hey!"Kagome was furious she started glowing pink around her.

Her appearance changed dramatically right before Sesshoumarus eyes.As she grew fangs and claws...two purple stripes each on both of cheeks and her arms...One purple moon on her forhead.Her eyes changed from chocolate brown to golded just like sesshoumarus,and her hair grew past her waist and turned white..same as sesshoumarus.Actually everything that changed on her seemed to look just like Sesshoumaru except the only difference was her style for appearance because as we all know Sesshoumaru is a guy but Kagome is a girl and also her clothes were the same.

Just then a burst of pink energy from Kagome shot at Sesshoumaru thus knocking him out.

All this change from Kagome made her tired so she fell asleep also.

Jaken and Rin just stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped.They didnt know what to say.But then a thought crossed Rins mind _'I wonder how cute it would be to actually see them sleeping together side by side?_'she asked herself so thinking of her plan she dragged Kagome over close beside Sesshoumaru on the ground.

And what made it even cuter was Rin had dragged Sesshoumaru's fluffy behind him so he could rest his head on it and she put Kagomes head on it to.Then she rollled on her side and hugged Sesshoumarus Right arm (which is like his only arm)they looked so cute together.To bad the fun would end when they wook up.

Rin and Jaken went behind Sesshoumarus head and went to sleep on his fluffy thing.

When they wook up it was the next morning.

Kagome slowly wook up to find herself hugging Sesshoumarus arm and sleeping on her fluffy _'How did i get here last thing i remember was well...Sesshoumaru holding my neck then i felt weird and shot energy at him_.'she tried to remember.

She sat up and looked at him for a second _'Did i knock him out?_' '_Maybe i did him a favor he really does look peaceful right now like hes in a good sleep...but i still feel bad._'

She told herself.

"Rin and Jaken were sleeping by us to?Thats nice.."she said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

She decided she laid back down beside him until he wook up. And guess what?he wook up.

He wook up to look right at her face.

"What are you doing here?"he sounded cold but his eyes showed confusion."Umm well i guess Rin dragged me here and i wook up but then i was comfortable so i thoought i would lay back down here."she blushed she tried to hide it so Sesshoumaru wouldnt see but he did see it.

Ignoring this Sesshoumaru sighed "I think we should talk"he said

So with that they went out side the cave while a sneaky Rin followed them but stayed unseen."Listen girl,you are a demon now."he said

"What!!!!! Theres noway i could be a demon.I have Priestess and human blood and thats it!"she said..she wasnt trying to deny it she just couldnt believe how it was possible.

"Girl,you are...even your appearance has changed and that strange feeling you had before you knocked me out was you changing."he said calmly.

Kagome looked down at her fingers and at her claws.

"B-but i only have human and priestess blood...i have no demon blood in me"she said "Yes,you did maybe from an ancestor or something of the kind but now it is stronger and has ran over your human blood so now you are a full blooded demon."he stated

"Ok but umm what do i look like?"Kagome asked. "That is something i cannot tell you since you might want to figure out yourself but i have mirrors in my castle which is not far away so we can get one and use it."he said

"Ok and Rin i know your standing there..i sensed you..."she said "Oh I was standing here i didnt know...you know me always in a daze hahahahahahahahaha."she said doing the fakest laugh.

He was right though it really wasnt that far because she was all caught up in wondering what she looked like they were already there before she could count.

"OK we-...WHOA THIS PLACE IS FRICKIN HUGE!"she exclaimed. "Yes,well this is Mori..Mori can you please show the girl her new room?"he asked.

Mori nodded."Come with me lady Kagome."she said "Ok well..You dont have to be so proper i mean we could be friends!"she said "hmm ok! That sounds great Kagome!"

"Wait how did you know my name the first time? Noone told you"she asked "Well i've heard alot about you from the other villlages and seeing by your clothes i knew it was you...yet i never excpected you to be a whole demon."she said "Well yah...heh...its kinda along story."she said with a smile."hmm ok!" "Here is you new room"she said

"WOW its huge and it has a washroom to."kagome said

"So its to your fitting."he said as Sesshoumaru walked to stand by her.She was just gawking with a smile at the huge bath tub.

"Woman,i dont know how you get so happy over bath tubs"he stated as he let out a small sigh.So kagome stopped gawking and looked at the door.

"WOW this door is sooo pretty...so do you like have a fasination with doors?"she asked him. He ignored this after all why would he have a fascination with doors?Its just stupid.

"Oh my god a mirror i have to look at myself!" She took the mirror that let her see herself head to toe.

She looked "I-i l-look just l-like you d-do except a girl and i look girly like.."she touched her cheek and let ou a small whimper and fainted.


	3. Down the rabit whole

Chapter 3 

A couple hours later Kagome wook up."Ohhh what happened??"she asked weerily

Rin then came up to her as Kagome started to sit up."Oh i can tell you what happened!!!!You fainted cause you look like lord Sesshoumaru so much!"she said

"Oh yah! aww man my life is over!"she said and hid her face in her hands."its ok Kagome your really pretty now,not that you weren't before but i mean even more now!"she exclaimed."Thanks Rin that makes me feel a little better."

Mori was just standing there quiet with Sesshoumaru but she was pondering something."But hey guys why do you think i look this way?It doesnt make any sense to me why i would look like Sesshoumaru,i mean we arent related or anything."she stated.

Mori then spoke up "I think its because even though you had demon blood arising you had no curtain form so your demon blood couldnt run over the human blood anytime before you went balistic." "But i still dont get it Mori."Kagome said. "Well I think i remember something now I think i have heard of this happening before."she thought about it for a second.

"Oh yes! It is said that if you have know particular demon form then at the right time the demon blood runs over the human and takes on the form of the person you are with at the time.So in this case that would be Lord Sesshoumaru,however it does not change your clothes or the fact that you are a girl..These things remain the same as you can obviously tell...this gives a fault in the appearance so people can recognize you as one or the other extremely well.So even though you guys look almost the same people will not mistake you for who you are."mori explained

"Oh i get it now!Thanks Mori."she said happily..she was just happy she got to understand more.Sesshoumaru walked out of the room along with Rin.

"Well Mori i think i am going to go wash up so i can be ready for dinner."she said."But why do you have to go wash up BEFORE dinner?"she asked.

"Well because i am dirty and i cant stand it one more minute so i am going to wash up!"she said with a smile.So Mori left the room so Kagome could wash up.

After she was done she blow dried her hair and went down stairs to got to the table every one was sitting in a chair.Rin was sitting beside Sesshoumaru.And Kagome was sitting beside Jaken...Jaken was across for Rin and Sesshoumaru across from Kagome.

The cooks brought out some delicious looking food.

"WOW this looks great!"Kagome said she was slightly drooling at the sight of all the delicious food.

"Girl,stop drooling its not that great,you'd only be stupid if u get so excited over food."Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome glared at him."Hey you know you could be a little nicer!Its not everyday i get to eat something like this ya know!"kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru didnt reply to this he just closed his eyes in annoyance and began to eat.And so did everyone else.Of course everyone else had manners they were eating properly.Except for Kagome,she was hogging down food like she was starving to death.Chicken,rice balls...she was hogging them down fast.Eventually she became to full.

"I'm to full you know i couldn't eat another bite!"she exclaimed.

Everyone else just stared in disbelief.Even Sesshoumaru was tooken back slightly.They all had just finished there meals to when Kagome had said that but unlike her they were eating with manners and not like a starving person.

"Umm Hello?Did i say something wrong?"she asked.Not really caring she got out of her seat.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang were hanging out in kaede's village.

"Did ye do something to upset her?"kaede asked.

"No we didn't but SOMEONE WONT GO AFTER HER."Sango said making sure Inuyasha could here her.

But she wasnt finished yet."SHE COULD BE DEAD."Sango was trying to make sure that Inuyasha heard her so that he would go after her.

"Get off my back!Its not Kagome can't protect herself."he stated

"Your stubborn."Sango sighed.

Back at the castle.Kagome thought she would try a different hair style.

She tried evrything but NOTHING was working with her knew hair.

"Ohh nothings working! I dont want to have to have my hair down the rest of my life!"she said to herself.Out of knowwhere she heard Sesshoumaru say " If you dont like the hair then why did you turn demon in the first place when i was around."

"Hey!I couldnt control when i was gonna turn demon!Its like Mori said my demon blood did it not me,because i have no control over it!"she was getting quite angry with him.

"You need not be angry with me girl,i asked you a simple question."he said

"Well yah it was!The simplest stupidest question to ask to!Noone can control what they are gonna look like and in my case that was it except i wasnt born looking like this.I turned into it.Unlike you no wonder your father is dead!He looks just like you!"kagome yelled. But she then mentally slapped herself in the face for what she had said.Saying that his father died because he looked like his son!How cruel.

Her eyes began to fill up with tears."I-i'm sorry!" she ran past him out of her room because he was there she couldnt stand there and cry.

She ran down the stairs as she began to feel tears run down her cheeks.

Actually she went to another guest room and sat on the bed and hugged her knees."He probably hates me now!"she cryed

"Girl i do not hate you."he said calmly.Her grip on her knees loosened and she looked up."Huh?"she said.

"I said i do not hate you,do not make me repeat myself again."he said.

"But you should!I just told you that your own father died because he looked like you so much!How cruel was that!Ididnt even mean it i was just mad at you and i lost my temper.!"she exclaimed she had made herself feel even worse though.

"I dont care if you told me that or not since that is not the reason my father died anyway."sesshoumaru said

"Oh well I'm sorry anyway even though you dont care."she said "It's ok"he whispered hoping she would not here but she did.

"Well i think i am going to test out my new abilities..would you like to come?"she asked.

He just nodded so they went outside the castle to test her new abilities.

"Heh i just remembered something...I dont know how to use them or control them."she said with a sweatdrop.

"I wonder if i have the same abilities that you do...i dont think so i dont feel as though i do...maybe i have different!"she exclaimed.

"And that makes you happy because...?"he asked. "Well because i dont want us to be all the same"kagome said

He just nodded."I wonder...i wonder if i can be come that HUGE puppy that you can turned into."kagome said.

"Its not a puppy..its a demon dog"he said getting irritated. "Oh right yah i like the word puppy better though it sounds so cute...but i wont call it that hahaha."she laughed.

"Though this is a disadvantage...if I dont have the same powers as you then how am i suppose to control them?"she asked worringly.

"Guess we will just have to see when we have to battle someone."he said

"Guess thats true though i already know my priestess powers soo thats good..but those dont take alot of energy...actually hardly any unless you try to call a dead soul before you that takes alot...but i hardly use that one ever i mean really rarely."she said.

"OH hey i wanna go back to my time for a little bit to see them because i do that evry once in a while would you like to come?"she asked

He just nodded

"Oh no Inuyasha and the gang will be there..is that all right?I need to stop back with them anyway to make sure there not worried."she said

"Thats fine a worthless half-breed like him does not bother me."he said calmly. "Yah yah yah i heard the story now come on!"she said as she grabbed his hand and ran with him.

Sesshoumarus eyes kept leading down to where there hands were linked and before they knew it they were coming to the well where Inuyasha and the gang were.

Everyone yelled 'KAGOME' and ran up to her.Inuyasha said "Kagome what happened to you!You look so...different"he said

"Yah i'm a full demon now."kagome said calmly while everyone else just stood there with there mouth open."I'm sorry i didn't come back earlier its because Rin wanted me to go with them so i did."she said.Everyone looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru.

"Umm Kagome"he started Kagome turned around "OH MY GOD YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME!"she yelled "MY REAL NAME!"she said.

"Dont make this a big deal because its not and i was just going to ask you if you could let go of my hand now."he said emotionless.She quickly let go of his hand."Oh i'm sorry i forgot i grabbed it when we started running"she said blushing."Umm well guys its nice seeing you but we were just going to the well."

"Oh Kagome come on you have to come back to us sometime!"inuyasha started to argue."Look I know that but i'm having so much fun and i really dont think its going to be anytime soon."she said

"Kagome..."he started but kagome finished "Maybe you could come over sometime but it would be up to Sesshoumaru since its his place."she turned around to look at Sesshoumaru.It looked like he was thinking about it but he nodded."Ok thats good!I thought for sure you'd say no because of Inuyasha!"she said then she noted that she probably shouldnt have reminded him.

But he knew what she was thinking and so he said "I dont care if he comes or not as long as i dont have to stand around talking to him all day because i really dont want to waste my time on someone as pathetic as him."he stated.

"HEY"he yelled but kagome stopped him."Look Inuyasha hes letting you come just dont make a scene!"she warned.

"Well come on Sesshoumaru we gotta go to my time sometme now!"she said as she pulled him once again.

They arrived at the well."I dont know how this is going to work..i mean Inuyasha and me are the only ones who can pass through the well but maybe you can to because you are related."she said."Oh well hold my hand in case you dont make it through!"she said

So she grabbed his hand and they jumped in the well.


	4. Pizza and an older self

Chapter 4 

It had worked.They were now in Kagomes time.

"Ok listen there are different smells here than there are there and also there are hardly any demons because humans rule the earth but trust me there are demons i havent found all you guys yet i have only found Kagura and Kanna."

He wondered something._'I wonder what it would be like to see myself in this time._' he really wanted to know.

But they jumped out of the well and Kagome was shocked...she could not smell all of things in her time before but seeing as she can now she was amazed."Come on I got to go inside to find my mom."she said."And what about your father?"he asked.her eyes soften."Well,my father is dead."she said softly.

He did not know this yet he felt the slightest guilt for asking such a question.

They went inside.There was alot of thing that Sesshoumaru didnt know what they were.

"Hey mom i'm home!!And i have a friend with me!"kagome yelled.

"oh you do-wait what happened to you Kagome?"she asked."Oh mom i'm a demon now."kagome said."But how did this happen?"she asked.  
"its a long story but anyway mom this is my friend Sesshoumaru hes Inuyasha's older brother."she said."Oh hello,nice to meet you,call me mom."she said with a smile.

"Umm mom we're not married!"she whispered.When Souta came out of his room.

"Oh hey sis you look awesome"Kagome said smiling and when Souta saw her fangs he was like wow.

Kagome yawned "its getting late and i'm getting tired."she said."I'm going to get my pajamas on,Sesshoumaru stay here i will be right back."

He nodded _'What are these pajamas she speaks of?_'he thought to himself.But he shoved that thought to the side when he saw Kagome come out of the hall.

"Oh wait what are we going to do about Rin?We left her in the feudal era."she said worringly."Dont worry the maids will look after her."he said

"ok..do you want to go to sleep now?I dont have school tomorrow so we can do things before we have to go back!"Kagome exclaimed she was more excited now.

He just stood there but she could tell that he was saying yes."So lets go to my room we will be sleeping there." he nodded and they walked down the hall to her room.

"Heh...i forgot...theres only one bed.What are we going to do!!!!!!" "Girl its not that big of a deal we will just sleep in the same bed thats all there is."sesshoumarusaid simply."No its not that simple" Kagome said."Yes it is we wont be doing anything so its fine."he said calmly."Ok"she said.So they got in the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Sesshoumaru wook up first to find Kagome hugging his right arm.He decided not to disturb her after all she looked so peaceful in her sleep.But he was never going to admit that.

He just laid there mostly because she was so cute while squeezing his arm but also because she wouldnt let go.

Kagome then also wook up she found herself squeezing his arm also.She blushed really red and let go of it."Sorry"she said but strangely she enjoyed it while she was hugging his arm.

"I dont care"he said as he got up.Kagome sat up.

"Look you dont have to be so cold here...not everyone is out to get you even though i know you will act the same way when we get back."she said

"I'm not acting this is my personality"he said calmly."Yah but that doesnt mean you cant feel emotions!"she said

"What are you talking about all of the sudden..i have know need for such things."he said

"Really?Are you sure about that.?Cause you know i can see through you."she said. "And just how may i ask are you doing that?"he asked."Isee them in your eyes all the time."she said.He was tooken back knowing that she could read him so well.

"O well are you ready!" she asked. "For what"he asked. "We are going to get a pizza yes i know that it is breakfast but it couldnt hurt."she said

They were inside the pizza place when they saw a man that looked excactly like Sesshoumaru from behind except different close.

Sesshoumaru exchanged glances with Kagome and they decided to walk up to him.Sesshoumaru patted him on the shoulder.

"Cant you see i'm not in the mood for this!"he turned around and he saw his younger self.Sesshoumaru just stared at his older self they both did the same thing.kagome broke the silence "So hello i found you finally!" "Kagome why arent you at home?"he asked her. "Umm what are you talking about?Me and him were just coming for pizza."she said simply.

"Oh ok"he said.

"As for you"he started and faced his younger self "this is a surprise but i must get back to my work...good day"he walked around them."That was weird..."kagome said

"I agree"sesshoumaru replied so they went and got pizza.

After they were done eating they went back to the well and jumped down the well.

When they were back

They headed towards the castle and went in.Rin immediately ran up to him."Your back Lord Sesshoumaru!!!!"Rin said.

"Rin did you behave?"he asked "Yes i did"rin seemed really happy when he was back.

Sorry it was so short!I didnt have the time.


	5. Its Only Fake

Chapter 5 

Just then they heard someone yelling.

"Let me in!"Inuyasha yelled.he was fighting the guards to get in."Let him in"Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Uh,yes my lord"he said so they stepped to the side and let Inuyasha and the others come in."Hi guys!"kagome said.

"So Kagome are you two getting married any time soon?"Sango teased.

"Eh?N-no its not like that."she stuttered.As she blushed."Sure its not"Sango said slyly.

Kagome was really trying to switch the conversation."So Kagome how are your new abilities?"Miroku asked."Heh,well you see I dont know how to control them so i really dont know myself."she said."But isnt Sesshoumaru helping you?"Sango aked."Umm well actually no because i dont think we have all the same abilities"she said."Thats a disadvantage"Miroku added."I know thats what i said!"kagome said.

"Ok enough talk can we just get on with it?"Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Umm get on with what?"Kagome asked curiously.

"I dont know i was just tired of all your jabbering."the half-breed replied.

"Your stubborn...o well i need to test my theory any way."she said

She took Inuyashas shard and yanked the chain away and then she grabbed hers..which was like the almost whole Shikon no Tama(Naraku is dead)she then placed the the last shard into the gap in the Shikon no Tama and it started glowing brighter than ever,when it was done it floated back down into Kagomes hands.the Shikon no Tama was now whole,There was no mistake,Kagome had used her spiritual powers to combine the Shikon no Tama and the last shard into one.

"So who wants to use it?"kagome asked.No one really knew actually because Inuyasha had decided to keep living as a half demon and everyone else had no use for it,as for Sesshoumaru,well it just didnt have any affect on him.

"Arent we supposed to make something called the 'right wish'?"Miroku asked

"Yah we are but i dont know what the right wish is...all i know is it has to be for something good or bad...if you use it for something bad that is 'the wrong wish' and i dont know what will happen if you make the wrong wish but the jewel will probably become defiled.But if you use if for something good that is 'the right wish'and if you do that then the Shikon no Tama will probably cease(sp?)to exist."kagome stated.

Everyone just listened.They knew what the right wish ment but they really didnt know what wish you have to make on it that is good to be the right wish'

"I dont know but we will just have to find out,but until then i think you should keep it kagome."inuyasha said.

Kagome just nodded and everyone just agreed.

Mori then walked out of the hall."Oh my gosh guys see this is my new friend Mori!"she exclaimed as she pulled Mori over.

Everyone was happy to meet Mori and Mori was happy to meet them.

"So are you guys going to spend the night?"Kagome asked.

Everyone thought about everyone was pretty sure they were except for Inuyasha.

"Yah i guess we could but it looks like Inuyasha still thinking."Sango said."Fine"he grunted.Inuyasha really didnt want to spend the night because of Sesshoumaru but sseeing as Kagome wanted it so much he decided that he would stay.

"Yay thats great!"Kagome was really excited now.

The rest of the day went of pretty much the same.

Sango and Kagome would talk.Miroku and Inuyasha would talk,Miroku would try to grab Sangos butt but Sango would catch him.

But now night was falling and now was Kagomes real fun.

Sesshoumaru was standing out side by the fountain in the dark deep in thought.When someone walked out of the castle,he couldnt very well make out but then he knew who it was.

Kagome.She was holding knife in her hand."Kagome what do you plan to do with that knife?"he asked with the slightest worry in his voice.

She took the knife and started going towards him with it when she accidentaly dropped it and it hit her wrist and grabbed it in pain.

He ran over to her.As soon as he got there he saw Kagome on the ground.Her wrist didnt have any blood on it.He was looking over her with worry in his eyes.

Suddenly she opened her eyes."Sesshoumaru?"she asked him when she saw the look of worrry in his eyes.She didnt want to make him worry,it was just a joke."Kagome!But...how do you not have any wounds?"he asked her with worry."Sesshoumaru it cant cut it is just a fake knife...its fake!IYou know the ones you use for halloween when you want to scare someone?I was just trying to make a joke."she said. but she continued. "I'm sorry if i made you worry."she knew she had made him worry...but didnt he know what a fake knife was?She guessed not but now she was growing very suspicious as to why he would act like that if she had no wounds.

She got up and made sure he knew that she was alright."If it makes you feel better you can walk me back."she said. He nodded so they walked back to the castle.

_'Great,she is probably suspicious as to why i didnt know what a fake knife was when tons of people probably have them._'he thought.

"Thanks and i'm sorry"she said she felt really guilty.Sesshoumaru didnt say anything he was just deep in thought.

She decided she was going to bed since it was late."Oh hey can i sleep in your room tonight?kagome said.He said "why"he said calmly."Because i had a bad experience on a Full moon once and now they scare me."

"But Kagome tonight is a new moon"he said

"Oh well yah but just i get confused sometimes."she said as ashe looked away.

"Ok"he said

So they went to his room.When they got in there Kagome asked "So what do want to do"she asked."I dont think we should discuss such matter"He said "NO i'm not talking about that,i mean do you want to like play a board game or something?"she asked."This Sesshoumaru does not play board games."

"Oh...well i will just go to bed then but do whateveryou want."

And so she did.

Sorry again!For the short chapter.But i will make the next one the longest chapter i've ever did for this story.


	6. The Right Wish

The next day kagome wook up to see that she was laying on top of a fur thing that was sesshoumarus boa. 

"What?"she asked her self quietly as she sat up straight.

_'Hmm i guess he is not in the castle right now...i think i'll go down to the library and look to find some books of his past,something that can explain more to me of why he would acted like that.'_

She headed to the library she quickly went looking for some good books.She pulled a vierw then turned around and went to take a seat where she could read.'_Hmm'_she thought as she flipped through many pages.The first two books were nothing but then she found a interesting book and she was reading more into what happened.Not sooner did she find the page but then Sesshoumaru stepped behind her.

She quickly hid the book behind her as she turned toward him to hide the book."What are you doing?"he asked with a coldness in his voice. "Oh hehehe nothin...hahahaha nothing to see here,nothin,nada,heh gottogobye."she tried to get that over with as soon as possible as she ran away toward the direction of the kitchen hiding the book behind her still.

He suddenly came up in front of her. "Priestess i know you have something of mine so hand over the book."he said coldly."What?No book here hahahaha why would you even think that?"she asked nervously.

"Maybe because i can see it in your hands."he said in a normal tone but then turning into a coldness."Hand it over"

He started to sense some fear in her and quickly took her up and against the wall."You need to learn your place i can sense fear all over your body you are under my stature so learn your place and hand over the book."he said with a smirk.

Kagome suddenly felt anger creeping up and down her body.That slight fear was now replaced with anger."You know what!So what if i as scared for a little while i was N-E-R-V-O-U-S.Not scared you idiot.And how dare you tell me to learn my place i am not under you we are equal and last but not least you are being a complete idiot if you think i would hand this over to you now i am going to my room goodbye!"she yelled and turned away as she ran to her room.

She left Sesshoumaru just standing there a bit taken back at her outburst but quickly removed any signs of emotions from his face.

From the corner the Inuyasha gang were watching they didnt know how Sesshoumaru had missed there scents.Or did he?

"You can move now i know you've been eavesdropping the whole time."he said calmly as he walked back to his studies.

"Well so much for that plan."stated Inuyasha. Everyone agreed.

meanwhile.

Kagome was in her room crying her eyes out whe mori came in."Kagome are you okay?"

"NO!Why does he always do this to me!Why is he always such a jerk?Why cant he just be happy and nice.But most of all...mori? why is he so mean and cold?"she asked really wanting to know.

Moris eyes suddenly saddened."That is not my place to be telling you."she said sadly and walked out of the room.

_'What?'_ Kagome thought

_'So that means something really did happen?Hmm i will have to investigate later...with this book because right now i have some things to do._'She said as she walked down to Sesshoumarus study.

Sesshoumaru was really busy right now but stopped what he was doing when he hear Kagome come in.

"I'm sorry"she said quietly. "Its fine everyone comes in her without permission."he said calmly.

"No,i mean for yelling at you today...i was just...a little mad thats all."she said."Its fine"he said again.

"Why did you take that book?Something you would like to know?"he asked.

"Well yah...um well..um.i was just wondering if anything bad happened to you when you were younger."she said a little embarassed for some reason."Why would you want to know that?"he seemed dumbfounded almost.

"Umm well you acted strange to a fake knife and when i asked why you were always mean no offense Mori looked sad and said it wasnt her place to tell.So i wanted to look really deep into books to find the answers."she said becoming more brave.

"Why didnt you just ask?"he asked her. "Well i didnt want to bring up bad memories."she said

"You just did" "Oh"

"sorry"she said as she thought she saw a blink of sadness go through his eyes. "They dont bother me i dont really care"

"Are you sure?Your eyes are telling me different"she said suspiciously.he didnt say anything.Not that he would of course.

"What happenned?"she asked a little scared that something bad might come up. "I watched my mother and my friends die.My friends werent very much to me after my mother died because they died to.But my mothers death was the saddest."he broke off.

"Wouldnt it be?She was your mother after all."she said. "Well yah it would have been and it was..they were all cut with knives and forks.That must explain some what to you about the knife.It was a demon named Douji who killed her.He slit her throught.She was the nicest woman on the planet probably,and he took her away from me!"he said starting to gain anger in his voice.

She would always tuck me in and say goodnight and when i was sad or mad or down or anything of that sort,she always took it away.Much like you do to people to, think of it now that you transformed you do look a lot like her."he trailed off as the sadness started to break through.

Kagome was tooken back and stepped foward to him.He ignored this. "She would count stars with me and helped me train when my father was busy.Then one day Douji came through and crashed the whole village along with my friends."

"The he came to our house.And he took my mother,my mother used all her power and tried to break out of his grasp but couldnt.So he slit her throat.And through her at the ground beside me.I was so overwhelmed by sadness and fear that i couldnt move and as soon as he was about to strike my father came from behind and slit him in half"

"So he ended up being the one kill Douji"his voice began to waver.Kagome thought about this when something zipped through her nose.

_'Unshed tears'_ _'This is so unordinary and out of character for him...but i cant blame him.'_

She took another step closer and wrapped her arms around him as he hid his face in her chest,and crashed her slender frame against him.

She wanted to make it go away she wanted him to be happy but she knew she could do that she knew she could but he was always going to be the cold type of person,and that will never change.

He let out a small cry as the unshed tears started to fall out and in to Kagomes shirt._'Maybe this will make him feel better._'she smiled a little but was saddened because peoples emotions do a great deal on her to and she started to cry to.She didnt want to cry she wanted to be the strong one right now and let him know that she would always be there for him.

So with all she could she fought against those tears and quit crying."Yes Sesshoumaru maybe this will make you feel better because i just want you to know that i am always going to be here for you and that will never change i want you to trust me and share things with me.I want to be there for you forever."she said and smiled.

Seshoumaru calmed down a little and looked up at her.There were still tears on his face but Kagome brushed them away.

_'Thank you'_ he thought to him self.

He let go of her now and sat back down to get back to his studies.It was true he was in a better mood now.So he got back to work.

Kagome was happy and skipped back to her room not noticing that The Inuyasha gang had been right outside the door.

"That was interesting..."Miroku stated

"Yah i've never seen anything like that happen before to Sesshoumaru."Inuyasha said

"Yah it was all bizarre,but Kagome really does get the best out of him."Sango said

That was a fact and everyone knew it so they all nodded there head in agreement.

"Hey do you think they will get married?"Sango asked impatiently.

"Would you stop with the marriage thing?I really dont know anymore but are you like obsessed or something.?"asked Inuyasha

"Why yes,yes i am!"Sango exclaimed and everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh shhh Kagomes coming back.Miroku stated as they ran and hid where they were before.

So Kagome went straight back to his study to ask him something she was intent on asking him.

"Umm hey Sesshoumaru you know how we were talking about you mother just a few minutes ago?"she asked.He nodded."Well I know this is a dumb question but do you still want her to come back to life?"she asked. "Of course i always want that but my father already used tenseiga on her once so it wont work again."he said

"How about this?"Kagome asked as she reached from inside her shirt and grabbed the sacred jewel. "I dont think that will work."he said,

"Well they say that it can grant your every wish."she said he shrugged so she went to him."But first you have to know that once i do this it cant be done again and she will die when the time is right.Like of old age?"she said He nodded,he knew that all to well but he was not going to be saddened.She still has alot of centuries left and when she died again it would be sad,but at least she would get to rest in peace rather than be killed.

Kagome and him sat on the floor and kagome held the shikon no tama to her heart and began to wish .'Shikon no Tama please bring the life of this woman back,she is the mother of my friend Sesshoumaru Taisho please jewel please.'she begged and wished.

Suddenly a pulse could be felt from inside the jewel as it fled from Kagomes hands and into the middle of them.It glowed with the brightest shine with each glow bouncing off as a pulse.Suddenly a soul started flowing around it as the shikon made a shine so bright it could blind you temporarily ask skin and bones as well as close began to form and the soul was placed inside the body.

It was the body of Sesshoumarus mother.

She lay on the ground with her eyes closed but her heart was beating.As the Shikon glowed so bright as it dissapeared into nothing."That must have been the right wish!To wish to bring the life back to a person in a generous offer!"she exclaimed. "So you did it for the Shikon?"Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome giggled a little "No of course not how was i to know that was the right wish?I did it for you of course!!"she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru smiled a true smile one that hadnt been seen for many years.

Suddenly the woman opened her eyes.

"W-where am i?"she asked

"Mother?"Sesshoumaru asked hopefully.

"Sesshoumaru my son!Its you i have missed you so much!"

"I've mssed you to" as she sat up to hug him.

Kagome sat there and giggled slightly she was so happy this worked out so well.

Sesshoumarus mother than looked to Kagome "Whos this? your knew wife?"she asked. "No...but she will be"he said calmly as he looked to kagome.

"Wait,wait,wait you didnt even asked me."she said. "Alright then will you marry me?"he asked. Her eyes started to water...but out of joy though. "of course"she said.

At the wedding the Inuyasha gang went Kagome tried to take her family through the well by holding hands and that worked so they were all there specially Sesshoumarus mom.

After the wedding.

"So you are my knew wife"he said

"Yes and you husband"she said smilling

"Are we a strange couple?"sesshoumaru asked.

"I suppose but that doesnt matter does it?"she asked.

"Of course not i am cold and you are warm"he said.

"You do know that fire which is warm can melt ice which is cold?she giggled.

"Do not think that it will be so easy"he laughed a little.

"Of course not. I love you."she said.

"I love you too"he said as they shared a kiss from under the moon light,

-

Well i was thinking of stoping the story here but i got so excited i dont think i will i am just going to keep on going!


	7. Authors note

Author note 

Ok!Look just because you are reading this doesn't mean I am going to say anything bad so just keep on reading!lol!.Anyway i am soooo sorry if this is going a little to fast for you.I thought i was going to end the story on "the right wish" and thats why i skipped ahead,but when i put fin and was like all excited,i decided i would keep going because i dont want to end it there so NO WORRIES i am not ending the story...i don't know when i will end it for sure but NOT right now so yah i will try to slow things down a little for you so that you wont have to be all confused and crap.Okay? Okay.Now i am going to stop bording you lol.Just wanted to let you know.


	8. The Jewel Is Yours!

Chapter 8 

Kagome awoke on the floor.She was blushing like crazy.

_'Was it all a dream?_'she thought.

"Ah,I see your awake."Sesshoumaru said calmy. "What happened?"

"Soo after reviving my mother,the jewel dissapeared and then you fell asleep.I'm guessing you have become accustomed to the jewel and when it broke you couldnt handle it.The jewel is still out there.Actually i think you better unclamp your hand..I tryed to look but i couldn't get it open."he said.

"So it was a dream...the marriage...was a dream?"she asked herself. "Say Sesshoumaru did we get married?"she asked dumbly.

"No"he raised an eyebrow."I'm guessing that was your dream."his eyebrow still raised.

"umm well umm"she stuttered."Nah" she lied. "Dont lie it was wasn't it?"he asked.He could tell that she was lying he knew it was her dream."Yah"she said quietly she tried to hide her blushing face but he saw it.

"Hn" was all he said as he walked out of the room._'How embarrassing_!'she thought to herself.She then thought back to Sesshoumaru telling her to unclamp her hand.So she did.When she opened it what she saw was...

The sacred jewel.

"Oh my gosh"she said.'The jewel!It's still with me.How can that be?"she said to herself. _'Maybe the right wish doesnt make it dissapear._'she told herself.She gasped. She just realized something.

_'It cant be defiled!It is completely purrified!_'she thought as she held the jewel close to her heart.She quickly grabbed some beeds and made a necklace that held the jewel as she placed it around her neck.

She was in quite a better mood.

Then Sesshoumaru along with Jaken and Rin came into the room. " Kagome we're setting off now come on."he said calmly.

"Wait but what about your mother?"she asked.

"Shes going to help you train as while we help her get to Kaedes village."he said calmly. _'Help me train?_'she thought."What would she want to do with Kaedes village?"she asked. "She will reside there till she finds a good village to stay in." "Why not here?"Kagome asked. "Because people will try to attack this castle while I'm gone.Kaedes village is the safest place."he said

"What about Inuyasha and the others?"

"They left awhile ago."he said.

"O ok" she replied.

"If she does not complete the training with you i will continue the training."he said calmly.

Kagome didn't like the thought of Sesshoumaru teaching her.If they were to spar,he would probably beat her to death.

She was going to try her best to become the best.The best that she can be.

And so they set off.

Everyone was quiet as they walked.

Except for kagome of course.

And Sesshoumarus mom.

They werent talking that much though..Just about the basic things.Such as training.

"We are stopping here for the night"Sesshoumaru said."WHAT ITS ONLY 7:00"kagome yelled.

"How can you tell Kagome?"Rin asked. "I dont know i was just guessing."she sweatdropped."Its time for you to start you training."Mina said (Sesshoumarus mom i made up the name)

"Ok"kagome said. "First use your bow and arrow and aim for that tree."Mina pointed to the tree across from them. "I thought we were working on my new abilities?"Kagome asked dissapointed. "We are but i need to see how good your aim is"she said.

Kagome nodded and aimed for the tree and shot her arrow.The arrow went flying glowing pink around it.It soon hit the tree right in the middle and the tree disinergrated in a flash of pink light."That was good!"Mina said and then gave a smile.

"Some of your powers might come to you through your emotions..such as anger."she explained. "Your hair stinks!"she yelled. "I know your lying...and also if I know your trying to make me mad it wont work."she said calmly.

"Hmm that won't work then."Mina said.She was in deep thought of what to do."How about you spar with me?"she asked."But i only have my spiritual powers to use so how would that help me improve?"kagome asked. "Well you could always just spar with Sesshoumaru."she teased."Eh?No thanks."she said.

"Very well then lets start."mina said.kagome gulped.

They stood across from eachother.

Kagome took a breath and started a pink ball of energy in her hand.She quickly ran at Mina with her right hand in front of her ready to attack.Mina dodged this.And ran back at kagome ready to slice her with her slicing claws technique.Kagome quickly put up a barrier around her.Minas claws hit the pink barrier but couldn't get through.

"Thats a good barrier"Mina complimented."Thanks"kagome replied."Lets see if you can block this!"mina said then quickly started to transform.She glowed red and began to transform into a great dog demon she was very big like Sesshoumarus transformed size.Except not quite as furry and she had longer ears.

She jumped up and attacked Kagome but Kagome put up a barrier that held it off.She quickly grabbed an arrow and shot it at Mina.Mina dodged it.and ended jumping on kagome with her paws.Kagome barely made it out.A breeze pushed her back and she was flying in the air.She landed on her back.She was having a strange feeling as Mina tried to jump back on her again suddenly Kagome started to transform.She transformed to the exact same thing and the same size.

Sesshoumaru was still watching this._'So...she has a true form now also?That true form looks just like that of my mothers_'he thought.His eyes went off of them for a moment to see Rin and Jaken once again.Jaw dropped.He ignored this.

We then see Kagome quite amazed at this transformation.So they continued fighting.They rolled on the ground in a ball as they were trying to bite eachother.

Just then Mina transformed back.So Kagome transformed back also."Well thats enough for the night.I managed to force out one of your new abilities."Mina said. Kagome grinned. "Yay i'm so happy i got atleast one new technique down.I'm taking it i'm not supposed to use it that much?"kagome asked.

"Well I dont but you can if you want,its just our enemies aren't usually that formidable so we dont usually have to use it."she replied.but then continued.

"Thats why i dont use it that much."she finished. "Ok i'll do the same then"she said.

"Listen just because that technique was the same as me and Sesshoumaru's does not neccessarily mean that all of your techniques are going to be the same...so if you are to get different ones then you must make the decision of how you want to use them."she said serioulsly.

"I understand"Kagome said suddenly nodding.

Kagome suddenly felt how tired she was.This was her first time sparring and fighting on her own with a very strong type of demon.

Her knees finally gave out and she fell to them."Kagome!"Rin ran up to her. "Its fine just a little tired thats all"she reassured. Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru watched this for a bit longer before he turned away to head out."Hey where are you going?"kagome said.He stopped."I'm going to get some food for us."he said.Then he started to walk away again.

"Ok."kagome said calmly.As she laid down to fall asleep.

Rin and Jaken were playing but Jaken wasn't really playing he was just standing there looking annoyed at Rin.Like thats anything new.

In Kagomes mind

_It was pitch black while Kagome was standing there._

_"W-where am I"_

_"The jewel"a voiced said_

_The voice sounded that of a womans._

_"W-who are you!"Kagome yelled. "The jewel"the voice repeated._

_"Are you the shikon no tama?"Kagome asked confused. "No,my name is,Midoriko."the voice said. "Oh thats right! Your the one who created the Shikon jewel!"she said. "Yes"Midoriko said as she stept in,Kagome could see her now._

_"The jewel...is not mine anymore."Midoriko said. "What do you mean"Kagome questioned. "The jewel is not mine any longer...it is yours"she said."I-its mine."she stuttered."But i'm not you!I didnt create it."she said. "That doesn't matter.You called it fourth with your soul after making the right wish.Thats why it is still existing even after that.In doing that you have completely purified and it has become your own.It still has its great power use it wisely and keep it with you whereever you go."she said._

_"I will"Kagome said.As the dream quickly faded._

End of the dream.

Kagome then woke up.When she woke up it was morning.

"Ah kagome your awake now!"Rin yelled as she went to her.

"I fell asleep..looks like i was asleep all night!"she said.

Kagomes stomach suddenly growled."Man am i hungry"she said as she sat up.

_'And what a weird dream...i can't believe the jewel is actually mine now!_'she thought to herself.

Also her stomach was growling but she didnt feel hungry."You dont need as much food now"Sesshoumaru said quietly.Kagome looked down._'That explains why i'm not hungry'_she thought with a sigh.

She put her hand on the jewel.

FLASHBACK

_"That doesn't matter.You called it fourth with your soul after making the right wish.Thats why it is still existing even after that.In doing that you have completely purified and it has become your own.It still has its great power use it wisely and keep it with you whereever you go."she said._

END OF FLASHBACK

She quickly nodded to herself. _'I will keep it with me'_she thought to herself.

"You had a dream again"Sesshoumaru said plainly."Jeeze do you know everything in the world?"she said.

"No i just guessed"he said."Well then how come your guesses are always right?"she asked. "Because they are..is that good enough for you to quit asking."he said.

"No"she replied in a whisper but he still heard her.

"We are close to Kaedes village"he said. "Then whats the point of her even sparring with me yesterday?"Kagome said annoyed. "I thought that one spar would be good enough to drag out all of your abilities."he said coldly.

"Well then..is that so?Well then I'm sorry that i cant be perfect enough like you are.Jeeze."she said annoyed.

"Stop that i dont need you to be annoyed with me"he said. "Well you expect me to be perfect all the time how can i not be annoyed."she slightly yelled."i dont excpect anything of you"he said.

"Oh so now i'm useless!"she yelled.Her eyes glowed red for a moment but then returned to normal as she fell to the ground.She woke up again though.

In a different body.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOJNG IN YOUR BODY SESSHOUMARU."She yelled. Sesshoumaru stood up in Kagomes body. "How should I know your the one who did it."he said.

"Looks like another new ability"he said.

"Right"she said

"Ok now switch us back."he said seriously.

"Yah yah i know i will"Kagome said.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chocolate Mix Up!

Chapter 9 

Kagome quickly noted what she did before and did it again and switched them back.

Mina walked out from a nearby bush.

"I saw everything...a new ability.Is it?"she said. Kagome nodded."Thats very good"she said."I just noticed how you and Sesshoumaru have totally different personalities,i wonder why that is."Kagome wondered out loud.

"Sometimes i wonder to!"Mina said happily. "OH hehe did i say that out loud?Guess i did."Kagome said."Do you find that odd Kagome?"Mina asked."Yes i do."Kagome said."So do I!"Mina said once again happily.

Sesshoumaru just stood there till Kagome said something to herself but it was very clear as to what she said.

"I wonder how many abilities i will have..."she wondered. "You shouldn't be worried about something as idiotic as that.As long as there powerful its fine."he said calmy but then continued."In this case you should be worried."he finished.

"HEY"Kagome yelled.

"Girl have you every heard of the word sarcastic?If you didn't you are either extremely idiotic or extremely senile."he said."W-what!Look whos talking Mr.Serious!"she yelled but couldn't help but laugh.

He smirked at this.

Then Rin and Jaken came out of the bushes.Rin was pulling on his foot while Jaken was trying to cling to the ground."Come on Master Jaken!Lets play a game!"she said.

"Ohhh I'd rather not."Jaken complained.

"Lets go...we are heading to Kaedes village."he stated.All of the nodded.So they went to Kaedes village.

They were soon there.

Kaede walked to them.

"Well heres where i let off!"Mina said.

"So soon?"Kagome said."Are you sad Kagome?"Mina said softly.

Kagome didn't say anything.

Mina let out a faint smile."Don't be so dissapointed!You can see me anytime you want to stop by!"

"I'll be sure to do that!And incase you want him.I'm going to drag Mr.Doom and Gloom with me to!"she laughed as she pointed her thumb to Sesshoumaru,who was just standing there waiting for it to be over.

So Mina said her goodbyes and went off with Kaede.

"Oh my gosh!Its Saturday i totally forgot!"Kagome paniced. _'Saturday?What is a Saturday?'_Sesshoumaru thought to himself.As if by his expression or reading his mind Kagome said "Don't worry!Inuyasha didn't know what a Saturday was either!"

"hn"Was his reply because he didn't really care what a Saturday was.

"But anyway i saw supposed to meet Ayumi at the mall,i have been calling off so much that if i missed today they would never let me live it down.You are coming with me!"she exclaimed. "You want me to go to this so called mall with you?"he asked. "No of course not they already thought me and Inuyasha were dating and if i bring you then they will think we are dating also!"she exclaimed but continued.

"You would probably get bored,a mall really sorts a girl better than a boy!"she said.

He thought about this.

He concluded that he probably would be bored."I still want you to go wih me through the well though!"she said.

"Well come on."Kagome yelled and ran like the wind as he followed.He was faster than her but made sure to adjust to her speed.

They got to the well and jumped down in and arrived in the modern era.

They both jumped out of the well.They then headed into the house.

"Mom!I'm home!"Kagome yelled but no one answered."Hmm she must be working overtime.Usually till 10 O'clock."she explained.

She turned to the clock on the wall.It read 2:00."Oh my gosh i better hurry!"Kagome yelled."Listen if you suddenly get hungry i have some snacks in the coverts.You don't know how to cook so you will have to live what i got in the coverts."she said.

"Thats fine"he replied.And so she set off.Not even remembering the fact that she was a demon now.

When Kagome got to the mall she saw Ayumi.

"Hey Ayumi!"kagome yelled. Ayumi looked over."Who are you"she asked.

"Huh?"she looked confused and looked down at her claws. _'Oh thats right..oops_'she thought. "Its me Kagome"she said."Really?What happened to you you look so different!Almost like a demon"Ayumi exclaimed. "Umm well it's sort of a long story but..lets go shopping!"Kagome tried to change the subject."Right!"ayumi replied.

Meanwhile

At the house Sesshoumaru was pondering on what he could do.He thought he would explore despite Kagome telling him not to touch anything.He thought that instead of exploring he would just explore her coverts.Since that was one thing he could touch.

He looked around.All the food there looked foreign to him.So he shut the covert.Almost.Until he saw a medium sized glass rectangle like plate with round corners.It had brown rectangles in it.He took one and popped it in his mouth.

It was so good to him.It was wonderful!Compared to the pizza he had ate once before the pizza was nothing.This one had lots of sugar in it.There were actually two plates of them.

But Kagomes mom never made to many of them because Kagome would eat them both.Apparently he would to because before you knew it they were gone.Both of them!

When Kagome got home it was about an hour later.She opened the door.She went looking for him when she finally walked past the bathroom she stepped back till she was in front of the door.

She saw Sesshoumaru on his knees leaning over the bathtub.He was shaking.

Kagome quickly ran over to him.The door was open so she looked through the hall way and into the living room where she could barely,but she saw,two empty plates.

_'No he didn't...he ate both of those brownie plates!I should have told him not to.But wait!You are not supposed to throw up like this!But dogs do...and thats right,he is a dog demon so of course it would have affect on him as well!Oh man what am i going to do._'her thoughts were panicing.

She looked back at him,he was still trembling very hard now but brought himself away from the bath tub a little but still on his knees shaking.

Sh quickly rapped her arms around him."Please calm down"she said sweetly and softly.He stopped shaking a little.And mumbled.

"Feel...sick..."he said."You feel sick."she said as she pushed him over the bath tub once more.She pulled his long hair back.

This time he really did throw up.

After he was done Kagome quickly cleaned the bath tub out.She hated to do that but right now she really did have to.

He could barely stand on his own.But he was stronger than this.So he slowly got to his feet with the help of Kagomes hand.Kagome put his arm around her and put her Right arm around his waist to help him get to her room.

He laid down on the bed.He was breathing hard now.What more could go wrong?

She soothed him.Tracing her hand along his face.

He fell asleep while she was doing this Kagome noticed this right away.

_'What am I going to do?Theres nothing i can give him for it._'Kagome paniced.

He looked more peaceful now._'He looks so peaceful..but dogs can die from chocolate...would that be the same for him?More likely so..._'she thought.

She grabbed his left sleeve.She examining it and suddenly felt guilty that Inuyasha took his left arm from him.

"Rin...Kagome...don't pull on that"he mumbled._'He must be dreaming!Why am i in his dream?I dont know but i think thats cool_'she suddenly felt happier again.She didn't know that her hand had now slipped to where his heart was located.

She felt it beating..she thought it was soothing so she laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat.Her last words before she feel asleep was.

"Its nice"

As she fell asleep there.

The next day she slowly opened her eyes.She sat up and looked at her clock.It was 10:00 am!

"Wow it was only around 4 when i fell asleep!I sure got more sleep then i needed"she told her self.Then her mom and Souta walked past the door and stopped."Oh hey sis see your finally awake!"he said.

"You fell asleep there you looked so cute so i didn't wake you!"she exclaimed.Kagome just nodded."Do you want to tell me what happened?"she asked.Kagome once again nodded.

"Well you know those two plates of brownies you made?Well i left him here by himself so i could go with Ayumi to the mall for an hour.When i came home i found that the two plates were empty and headed to the bathroom where i found him.He through up there because he is a dog demon you know.So after he was done i helped him make his way to my bed.He started breathing harder so i ran my hand across his face and he fell asleep then i laid my head down on his chest and fell asleep."she explained.

"I see so what are we going to do then?"her mom asked.

"I don't know...theres nothing you really can do but hope that he will be alright."she said quietly.

"Ok dear are you going to be watching over him?"she asked.Kagome just nodded.Of course she should watch him she wouldn't leave him alone at a time like this.

Slowly he opened is eyes.He tried to sit up but Kagome stopped him."You shouldn't try that so soon."she said but continued."You also shouldn't have ate chocolate...chocolate poisons dogs and since you are a dog demon as well as i.It can hurt us and possibly kill us.I should have really warned you not to eat that."she said.

He listened and said "Don't blame yourself"he said plainly.She knew it wasn't her fault...how was she supposed to know after the days she has been gone that her mom cooked brownies?But she was still worried.

"You had a dream yesterday"she said. "Huh?"he said, he wasn't excpecting for her to say that."I said you had a dream last night...you said mine and Rins name."she was still whispering.

"Yah i know"he said.This time he tried to sit up again but Kagome didn't stop him.

"Do you feel better?"she asked. "Better than yesterday."he said. "Did you stay with me all this time?"he asked. Kagome nodded.

Suddenly as if only a second had past he felt warm arms around him."I'm so glad your ok."she said.His eyes softened a little then returned to normal."If I was to be badly wounded in battle would you be this worried?"he asked already knowing the answer.

"What if they were life threatening?Would you care?"he added.

"How could you ask such a thing of course i would care!I don't want you to die!"she practically yelled in his ear.

He knew she would say something like that.She was someone whom he could trust.The only one who had ever gotten this close to him before is Rin..Whether her or Kagome knew it or not.

Suddenly within a second he suddenly felt relieved and his strength had returned to him.He sat up even more and kagome let go of him and stood up.

"I'm not going to lie to you,for i detest liers,but for some reason something you said brought my strength back to me."He said calmly.

"Something i said!"she got really happy now."Just don't get to over excited girl"he said coldly.

She didn't calm down at all but said "I'm aloud to!I'm just happy that just by those words you regained your strength!"she was really happy.He made an inner sigh but made sure his normally emotionless face stayed the same.

Thx for reading!


	10. Could it be Love?

Chapter 10 

"Hmmm,thats what friends are for anyway!"she squealed happily and started to do a little dance.

_'Friends?_'he thought to himself.He didn't think of it that way before.

"Indeed"he said.

"I think we should go back now."Sesshoumaru said simply."Yah you are probably right."she said.She got up and took his arm and pulled him.

"Mom we're leaving!"she yelled.

"Ok be safe."her mom said and she nodded and pulled Sesshoumaru with her.When they got to the well house Kagome opened the door.What they saw was not what they expected.

The well was glowing pink.Not the whole thing,but only the outline.

Suddenly to kids by the age of seven climbed out of the well.

"Sesh!Move! I'm trying to get out."the girl yelled. "Kagina you move!"the boy yelled.

"No you"

"No you"

And it went on like this until they fell over the edge of the well and landed on the ground right outside it.They were twins both seven years old.The girls name was Kagina she had two purple striped on her face and wrist,and pink on her eyelids.She also had a crescent moon on her forehead and her bangs curled around it like Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's.She also had golded eyes like Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's also.She also had pointed ears.Her hair was black.

The boys name was Sesh.He looked pretty much like Kagina on the face side.Purple stripes,crescent moon,pink stipes on eye lids,golden eyes,pointed ears,except his hair was silver.

If you want to put it into words Kagome and Sesshoumaru was shocked at what they saw.

"Sesh it's Mommy and Daddy!!!!"she squealed.

"I can see that"he said.

"Umm...did you just say. Mommy and Daddy?"she asked.She didn't know what else to say.

"Yes!"she said.

"B-but we're not married and i never gave birth to you!"Kagome stuttered out. "But demon are born differently!"Sesh said.

"Really?"Kagome asked. "Yah we were born when your souls finally joined as one!"Kagina said. "Joined as One?When could that have happened?"she wondered out loud.She really couldn't remember when there souls had ever 'Joined as one' because she was totally sure they hadn't.

"Sesshoumaru what happened when i was knocked out?"she asked." I assure you i didn't touch you if thats what your thinking."he said.

"Hmmm joined as one..."Kagome is cluesless at this point.

"If you want it broken down your souls were always joined.I know that you were not a full demon always,when you transformed,Daddy and you got closer together."Sesh explained.

"Closer together?"Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke.

"Of course!It wouldn't have mattered if Mommy transformed or not,after that moment,you shared alot more,and don't deny it i know you love her!But don't worry Mommy loves you two!"he said slyly.

Kagome fell anime style.

"I...can't believe-"Kagome was cut off.

"I told you not to deny it,you can in your minds like I know you probably are but don't say it out loud!"Sesh said.

"Changing the subject,how do you know all this?"Sesshoumaru was curious.

"He's your son!You should know he would be a know it all!"Kagome yelled.

"But hes yours to."Sesshoumaru replied calmly. "HEY"Kagome got all mad and yelled.

Sesh and Kagina just sighed."But how come your hair is black?"Kagome asked Kagina."Oh well thats because before you transformed your hair was black so mine is to!"she said happily.

"Oh yes i see"she replied. "Shouldn't we be going."Sesshoumaru didn't even really ask...more just like saying.

Kagome grabbed their hands and her,Sesshoumaru,sesh,and Kagina passed through the well.

"Sesh move!"Kagina was trying to push him out of the way.

"Stop fighting!"Kagome yelled.They just nodded and got out.

_'Is this how it was supposed to turn out?Those kids are our kids?They think we love eachother?_'he thought to himself.He was a little taken back right now and was just thinking where did they get the idea we love eachother.

They walked to Kaede's village which wasn't far away.Not even a fourth of a mile.

When they got there Mina stepped out of a hut. "OH MY GOSH!!!!I have grandchildren!So you finally have-"

"Don't go there."Sesshoumaru said coldly. "We didn't do that."

"Oh then you must have devoted yourself to eachother!!How cute!"Mina squealed. Kagome couldn't help but let out a "Ummm"

_'Did we really? Since when!'_

FLASHBACK

_"Do you feel better?"she asked. "Better than yesterday."he said. "Did you stay with me all this time?"he asked. Kagome nodded._

_Suddenly as if only a second had past he felt warm arms around him."I'm so glad your ok."she said.His eyes softened a little then returned to normal."If I was to be badly wounded in battle would you be this worried?"he asked already knowing the answered._

_"What if they were life threatening?Would you care?"he added._

_"How could you ask such a thing of course i would care!I don't want you to die"  
_

_"I'm not going to lie to you,for i detest liers,but for some reason something you said brought my strength back to me."He said calmly._

_"Something i said!"she got really happy now."Just don't get to over excited girl"he said coldly._

END OF FLASHBACK

_'Thats right!But i guess we are starting to...but with Sesh and Kagina here...thats just confusing...Oh well shouldn't wonder on it to much._'She decided.

"Hey we should introduce them to Rin!They are the same age!"she mentioned.Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well if you want Rin she is coming now i can sence her getting closer."Mina said happily.

Then soon as she said that Rin came running out."Welcome back!"Rin yelled."Rin this is Sesh and Kagina!"Kagome introduced them."Hi my names Rin!"Rin said happily. "Hello Rin!"They said it in unison.They soon started talking about there interests and things like that.

"Let them get aquainted"he said. "Of course!You thing i would just turn away like you usually do!"she teased him.

"Don't tease me."he said coldly. "Fine i won't!For now"Kagome said kind of hoping that he heard the 'for now' part.

He soon tore a piece of his sleeve off and tied it as best he could with one arm...around her mouth.She then tore it off and through it on the ground."You actually thought that would keep me quiet.!"she yelled.

She then walked forward and tripped over the piece of sleeve and fell on her face she then lifted her face and made the cutest-mad face at it.And then something happened.

He laughed.

It was funny to him he couldn't help it even though he usually could.

_'Thats a nice laugh'_she thought to herself.

"Thats nice laugh."she let out a smile.

"huh? oh thank you."

Kagome just smiled she could tell he wasn't used to being complimented._'Maybe I should compliment him more.Make him get used to it...that would be nice..._'she thought.And then for an instant...

She felt herself falling for him...

_'Do I really like him?Yes?No?Maybe So?Oh heck with it I'm going with yes._'and she felt a blush spread across her face.

She decided she would get up now.So she stood up and brushed the grass off that was still clinging to herself.

While they didn't know it,Mina had left the scene.And Kagina,Sesh,and also Rin were converting a plan.

Kagina and Sesh used spiritual power to make Rin look sick...so Rin went out from behind a hut while Kagina and Sesh spied on what was going on.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...cough"

"What happened Rin"Kagome asked.

"Demon cough attacked and said that cough the only way for me to cough get cough get better is for Lord Sesshoumaru to do something that he would never do in a million years cough"Rin said sickly while she was laughing really hard in her mind.

_'Oh no...i know what it is'_Kagome thought to herself.

_'I know what Rin is heading to.But if it is what I have to do then..._'he was thinking to himself also.

So he walked over to Kagome,Kagome was blushing like crazy she was nervous but she didn't no why.

So as if it was in slow motion they did what they had to do.

They kissed.

Kagome as well as Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what was happening.

And for both of them they didn't mind it...Kagome knows why...but Sesshoumaru was feeling it to????? They broke away as Kagina and Sesh broke the spell and made Rin look good an well again.

_'What is this feeling?_'he wondered this to himself but his eyes widened slightly then turned back to normal. _'That can't be...can it?But it is..._'he finally decided.He had no problem admitting that to himself either.

So they are both falling for eachother...

Looks like Kagina and Sesh were right...

Knowing what was happening to them...might change things..just a little...

Or alot...

Thanks for reading!


	11. Elements?

Quick Author's Note and then the chapter!

**Ok sorry so sorry that i havent updated for like a week!I have been really busy lately,but i am trying to do my best over here so don't give up on me ! Also i had a MAJOR writers block...i couldn't think of anything!But no worries i have this one planned out!.Now i will stop boring you so you can read!**

Chapter 11

They were still all in Kaedes village when Inuyasha and the gang showed up.

"Hey Kagome!"Sango yelled to her happily.

"Hey everyone!What have you all been up to!"she asked them as if she hadn't seen them in ages."We're fine Kagome,how about you and him"Inuyasha sounded slightly pissed off and jealous at the same time.

"We're fine and we have our kids to-" "WHAT!!!"they all yelled in unison.

"Yes i said it"Kagome said proudly for some odd reason. "b-b-but how could you have given birth so quickly and-and"

"Umm I was kind of wondering that myself,i really don't think your soul can combine,and make a child instead of doing-well yah you get the idea..."she paused."I don't think there telling me the whole story but it sounds like they are.I know there are ours but i mean...even though they told me how,i still don't understand."she said.

"Wait you said!You said 'there'..does that mean there's 'two' of them?"Sango asked.

"Umm well umm...yah.."Kagome said that in a whisper of embarrassment but everyone heard.

Just as soon as she said that,both Kagina and Sesh ran out to Rin and then to Kagome.

"Mommy who are they!"Kagina looked up. "There my friends!"Kagome said happily. Kagina and Sesh walked up to Inuyasha and the friends.

"Umm why does he have the same eye color as we do?"Sesh asked. Kagome went over to him."Well you know anyone can have the same eye color..I think...well i actually don't know but anyway hes your guy's uncle!His name is Inuyasha!"Kagome said happily.

"Uncle has cute doggy ears!"Kagina squealed.

"Umm thanks?"Inuyasha wasn't sure was he was supposed to say to that."Yes and hes a disgraceful half-breed also."Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Grr Sesshoumaru!"Inuyasha yelled.Sesh ran over to Kagome "Mother whats a half-breed?"he asked.She looked down at him and said "A half-breed is a person who is half demon and half human."She said smartly. "Wow!Thats neat!"he yelled.

"Finally someone who appreciates me unlike someone"Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha are you implying this someone is me?"he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I mean you!"Inuyasha yelled very loudly.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome said aggravated.Suddenly a rock floated in mid air surrounded by pink and flew at Inuyasha.

It burnted him.

"Hey that hurt!Are you trying to purify me!"Inuyasha yelled."Now,now Inuyasha i'm sure Kagome is just aggravated,lets just settle this with a nice apology why don't we?"Miroku finally said trying to calm everything down.

"How about we don't, if she wants to through rocks at me i will throw rocks at her."Inuyasha said in a rebellious tone..he then picked up a bunch of rocks and started throwing them at her.But they didn't hit her...they just suspended in air and glowed pink.

"Everyone move away."as soon as she said this everyone quickly moved far away but still where they could see what was going on and Inuyasha refused to move and just stood there.

"What are you going to do Kagome?Purify me?You can't!You care to much about me!"he said with a grin on his face and a spoilish tone.

"**Don't**"One rock was thrown with pink light surrounding it,tons of purifying energy.

"**Throw**"Another one,this one did hit him.

"**Rocks**"she said.As another one flew past him,he had almost been hit by it but dodged it just in time.

"**At**"Kagome yelled.She was out of rocks.

"**ME**!"she yelled and then pure pink light surrounded her and expanded so far out and almost completely purify Inuyasha but he was just pushed away.Her eyes began to glow pink,her pupils were showing except they were white instead of black...But the orange-yellow part and also the white part were all pink.

A glorious pink light surrounded her.

They all watched with surprisement but Sesshoumaru was thinking _'Why is she still doing this?Hadn't she already nearly purified Inuyasha?_'he thought very hard on this but decided to look at kagome more to see what she was doing now.

Suddenly peaces of the earth started arising.She was also drawing wind to her._'She can control the elements?_'he thought to himself._'Such a tactic could be useful in battle._'he thought again but figured that that wasn't the problem right now.

Rocks lined up in front of her making the shape of a hectagon.Pink lines connected the rocks.And they started spinning very fastly.They didn't go anywhere they just stayed in place.

"I'm going to get her."Sesshoumaru said calmly._'Doing that could hurt one of her friends,especially how she nearly purified that half-breed.But then again why do i care if he gets killed.Thats right i don't.But i don't like this,it's not like her,i will return her to normal._'he thought he surely didn't like how it was looking..and he didn't like what Kagome was acting like.He would return her to normal."But if you go near her you will be purified!"Sango yelled.He ignored this.

He began to walk out towards her...he got to a certain point that most demons would have been purified but he was much stronger than them so it didn't affect him as much.

He soon made it all the way to her.

He was to close to her.

Her purrifying energy was painful for him but he made sure to keep his calm demeanor stay there.

"Kagome"he said coldly.She didn't hear him.He repeated himself,which he did not like doing.She still didn't hear him.

He was getting mad now so he grabbed her shoulder and shook her yelling for her to wake up.

This time she did here him...and she made sure to bring all of her purifying energy back to her and calm it down.The purifying energy lessened up and Sesshoumaru was partly glad it had,also her eyes returned to her normal shade.

"I-i'm sorry"she said faintly as she blacked out.

Everyone ran up to them "What happened!"Inuyasha yelled finally sitting up from where he was lying before."She knocked herself out"he said calmly."Well then we should leave her to rest then."Miroku added. "You better take good care of her or i will be back to kill you!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes,please take care of her we have to go,we heard certain demons have been plaguing other villages."They nodded and head off.

Of course Rin,Kagina,and Sesh stayed."Wow mommy is powerful!"Kagina exclaimed and Sesh agreed. "Maybe Rin should call Kagome 'Lord'Kagome"Rin giggled at that. "Umm Rin?Isn't that for guys only?"Sesh asked.

"Oh yah of course it is!I will just have to call her Kagome then!"Rin decided,she knew that Kagome wouldn't care.

When Kagome next woke up,it was Morning."Huh?"she looked around for a moment."Oh good moring everyone!"she exclaimed.

Everyone was happy that she once again awoke."Why did you let your powers go off like that."

"Oh I have always known how to do that."she said. "But you were controlling the element,you couldn't have known how to do that."he implied."Yah i do,i do this when i get really mad,it is such a great stress reliever."she said.

Sesshoumaru coughed at this as it took him by suprise."You do this on a regular basis?"

"Yes but its not one of my spiritual powers."she said."If its not spiritual,and i know its not demon,then what could it be."Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Umm well its sort of like i have known to do it,you see you need to understand them,to control them."she added.

"So anyone can do this huh?Thats interesting indeed."He said.. "Yes it is!I could teach you if you want!"she said happily."You...teach me?"he said with disbelief. "Of course...if you want to learn!"she said. "Very well."he said."Wow thats great!"she was so happy now.

"Kagome can I be taught also!Along with Kagina and Sesh?"Rin asked hopefully.

"Of course."she said and gave them a smile. "You intend to teach ones so young?"he asked. "Of course they will grasp it and so will you,anyone can do it!"she exclaimed.

"Yay!"they all shouted.

Kagome smiled again. "So we can begin at dawn tomorrow!Does everyone agree?"

"Yes!"they all shouted while Sesshoumaru just let out a "Thats fine"

Kagome couldn't wait, tomorrow should be somewhat...

fun.

* * *

Thats the chapter!Sorry about it being somewhat short! 


	12. air

**Chapter 12**

**Ok ok dont yell i am sooo sorry that i didnt update in so long,its just that i have been have a block again and i have been busy with aschool so i told my self i would make chapter 12 for you guys to make you happyso here it is.No i don't no when the story will end probably not soon so dont worry!Just help me by giving me some ideas...can't guarentee i will use them in this story but it sure would help so plz!Ok i am going to quit boring you so you can read.**

At dawn the next morning they all gathered in the forest to start training.

They all sat down on the ground in front of Kagome.

"Ok!I am your teacher ms.Higurashi!If you have any questions feel free to ask."she said excitely.

"I think you are going to take this a little to far."Sesshoumaru said.

"You always have to ruin the moment don't you?I am trying to get the feel of it!"kagome said.

"So what do you want to start off with first?"kagome asked everyone. Then Sesh spoke up "How about air?"he said excitely."We can...it might not be easy for you because thats not your main element."she warned then turned to Sesshoumaru "It will for you though...the air is so determined.Thats your main element."she said.

"Ok the first step is to understand the air."Kagome said.

"The air is so full of determination...it is determined to get whereever its going or to reach its goal."

"To control the air you will have to concentrate on it and have alot of determination in you."

"Lets start by flying...i will put up a barrier around us so we can float in mid air.A trick i copied off Naraku before he was killed." "I will also drop us at anytime i feel i want to so that you can get the feeling."she said they all nodded.

She put up a barrier up around herself and the others and headed into the sky.

Whenever she reached a certain distance in the air she suddenly took off the barrier and they began to fall.

Sesshoumaru...well i wouldn't say paniced cause thats out of character..but he was!As he tried frantically to reach for something,he looked around but found nothing.

Just then Kagome stopped everyone in mid air and floated back up.

"You couldn't concentrate enough and you panicked."

"There is a difference in a little fear and panick."he stated. "Yes and you were panicking."she laughed when she said this.And suddenly she dropped them again.This time without warning.

Once again he failed to stop the falling so Kagome once again stopped them.And once again she floated back up.

"Its getting cold because of the air,i think i will start a fire,but don't worry i have it under control."she said as a small flame came from her finger.She set it on the ground and she made it bigger but to a size it could be contained and not harm anyone.

She then thought back to something Inuyasha had said to her awhile back.It was one of those simple things that he would usually say but it made her so mad.

As she thought of it her anger began to rise and so did the flame,she was so focused on another thing that the flame got out of control.

"Kagome"he yelled and the children screamed.

"Huh?"she said surprised and turned around to see the large flame now growing.

She then shifted her concentration on the flame and tried to control it.But as soon as she forgot the barrier it left and they started falling.This time she couldn't stop them.

"Kagome stop us!"he yelled. "I can't!"she screamed and made her way to him and embraced him."Help!I'm going to die!"she said as the children were falling to and screaming.She started to cry into him.

He,once again frantically trying to grab hold of something.Shut his eyes and all of the sudden they stopped.He made them stop but what about Rin,Sesh and Kagina?Well actually they were still falling but then they all did the same and they all stopped and floated back up to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were.

Kagome opened her eyes.She realized that they were now floating back toward the ground.She felt a sigh of relief but then she panicked when she didn't know where the kids were..they finally touched the ground.

"Sesshoumaru where are Kagina Sesh,and Rin?"she asked. He pointed and she saw them arriving toward the ground also.

Another feeling of relief washed over her.

"Thank goodness...i need to sit down for a second i am dizzy"she said so she sat down right where she stood.

"It looks like you all have mastered the air already!I wasn't expecting it to happen this fast or like that."she said she really was proud of them all...after all anyone can do it.

"So i thought you said you had everything under control."he said coldly.

"I didn't expect the flame to get that big and then i lost control what else was i supposed to do!"she excaimed.

_'What a jerk!He can;t expect me to handle everything can he!_'she made sure that web of thought go straight as a message to Sesshoumaru,but she used air to do it since they couldn't read eachothers mind.

_'I excpect nothing of you'he_ said to her.

_'yah right but hey!you learned how to send messages through the air_.'she was happy for him.

It was almost night now could you believe it!

"I can't believe we used the whole day just for this lesson!"she thought.

Sesh,Kagina,and Rin were out already!They had fallin asleep within minutes of landing and now lay sleeping in a row.

Kagome yawned "Well i guess i better get some sleep to another big day is coming up tomorrow."she said.

He nodded and kneeled beside her and whispered in her ear.

"You need to get to rest,i dont want another thing like that to happen,you could get hurt next time."and with that he got up and moved somewhere else Kagome wasn't sure where..nor did she care right now.

Kagome just sat there in shock.

_'Did he just say that?Oh my gosh...was he actually concerned...no come on he would never do that!But it sure seemed like it.Hmmm i don't know what to think_.'she thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought right now.

_'Did i just say that to her and why?_'

**Because you love her.**

_'Wait where did you come from!'_

**I'm your conciounse and i'm here to knock some sense into your head!**

_'Try me'_

**You love her.Admit it!**

_'no!'_

**Admit it!**

_'no!'_

**Admit it!**

_'no!'_

**Admit it!**

_'Yes,maybe,HEY no way!'_

**You loose**

Sesshoumarus thoughts were interupted by the sound of someone snoring,only softly but he could pick it up with his demonic hearing.

It was Kagome.

He walked over to her.

She looked so beautiful as he watched her sleep.But when he realized he was thinking these things he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head.

Maybe he would stay there and watch for a bit.

* * *

Ohhhh lets see what happens next! 


	13. Earth

**Chapter 13**

**I am going to try to update more often than I have been so no worries.**

**Ok lets start.**

The next morning Kagome woke up and slowly opened her eyes.

She rolled over very slowly for she was tired and looked up only to see Sesshoumaru sitting their watching her.It seemed like he hadn't slept the whole night,but then again he didn't really sleep that much.

"W-what are you doing?"she questioned him except it sounded very exhausted.

He didn't answer.

He wasn't going to either all he did was get up and leave from the spot he once sat in.

He wasn't going to have to go into an explanation of why he was there."Hey you could atleast answer me ya know!"she was clearly awake now."Indeed I could but I will not go into explanation as to why I did what I did."he said in the calmest tone of voice he could find.Clearly he was getting annoyed,but she didn't care.

"Fine be like that then!"she yelled

If he could smile and drop his mask he would have but decided not to show that he was becoming amused,for that may lead Kagome to believe something was there that wasn't.Or was there?

Her mood drastically changed though.

"So!Are the kids awake yet!"Kagome asked. "I believe they are."he said as he pointed to where they were at.

They were rolling around and got up.

All three of them stood there tiredely. "Kagome are you even awear that only two of them are our actual kids yet you included Rin."

"Well you are her father you know,not her actual one but your the closest thing she has to it." "But that stilll doesn't explain-""Look I call Rin that because I think of her as my own so their ya happy!"she just smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru decided that he wouldn't add anything more to the conversation.

"Ok what do we want to start with today!"Kagome asked them hopefully. Kagina raised her hand.

"I think we should do earth!"she said and Kagome agreed."Ok we will start with that then." she pointed to Rin. "Rin this ones going to be really easy for you because thats your main element."she reassured her and Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru usually did all of the questioning and Kagina,Sesh and Rin usually did all of the listening.

"First you must understand the earth."Kagome said.

"How do you understand the earth?"Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well first you have to know what the earth wants.So you tell me what it wants."She said.

"Power and life?"he asked "Well yes in a way but the earth wants that for its people."

"But the earth being such a powerful thing wouldn't it want more power?"

Kagome was getting a bit frustrated. "No, I think your missing the point,so I am just going to come out and tell you.The earth is a caring mother and we are the children to it so the earth wants to help us sustain life because it cares for us."she said.

"So the earth wants to help people,why would it want that, the earth doesn't have any feeling towards others."He said.

"Thats where your wrong,the Earth has just as much feelings as we do.The earth was born loving and caring and it still is,so instead of being selfish and just up and running to get power,it uses the power it has to help others like us because the earth loves us all good or bad."

This was really confusing for Sesshoumaru but as he thought about it more he felt his brain shift and soon he felt that he knew that he understood the earth an why it does what it does.

"I knew that this was going to be hard for you from the start because air is the opposite or earth just like water is the opposited of fire."she sighed.So Kagome had knew it wouldn't be easy but it looked like Kagina,Sesh,and Rin were understanding pretty well,though to Kagome it wasn't very surprising to her.

"For instance.."she trailed off and went over to a flower. She cupped her hands around the flower and the outline of the flower began to glow pink,much like her spiritual power colors,but different.

The flower soon started to perk up and grow at an enormously fast rate.It was soon about 3 feet tall and Kagome took her hands away from the flower and the glowing stopped.

"See!"she pointed proudly at the flower she had just helped grow.

They all awed in amazement,except for Sesshoumaru of course,but he was a little taken back by the fact that controlling the earth could give you such powers.

"Kagome can I try!"Rin yelled and asked. "Of course you can!"so agreeing to that Kagome went and found Rin a flower that was kind of dying.

"There try to help that flower grow,imagine it growing more and perking up into a beatuiful flower."Kagome said.

So Rin cupped her hands around the flower and closed her eyes,she pictured the flower growing and perking up,just as Kagome had said it.Soon the flower started growing at a very fast rate but Kagome excpected she would take to it really quickly.The flower was soon about 6 feet tall when Rin was finished.

Rin opened her eyes and looked so happy. "Kagome when I closed my eyes I felt something like the earth was trying to make contact with me and then I pictured what you said and the flower started growing!"Rin sounded really excited.

"Yes you have figured it out."

Kagome then told everyone to pick a flower and try to make it grow.

Sesh and Kagina took to it quicker than she thought they should have,but having the aid of inherited spiritual power it wasn't to surprising but still very shocking.

Sesshoumaru thought the idea was ridiculous,he wondered why you would waste your time helping things grow instead of learning how to fight with it.

None the less he sat down and tried to make the flower grow but it just seemed that the flower wouldn't budge.

_'How can kids do it and I can't,is there something I do differently_.'

Kagome came up to him. "I think there is something you still don't understand about the earth,I still don't think you understand why it cares for others."she paused for a second trying to think of something to say.

"For instance, why do you care for Rin?"she asked.

"I don't"he said trying to deny the fact he cared for anyone.

Kagome grunted "I know your lying"she said

He didn't say anything.But he knew that he was lying to himself and her.

"Really think about it though.You care for her because she has become a big part of your life and you don't want to lose her,the earth in a way is alot like that and the relationship is almost exactly the same except for instead of you and Rin,it is the Earth and the people."she explained.

he was beggining to understand it.

Just then a demon came out of nowhere and grabbed Rin. Rin was screaming and the demon was saying how he was going to eat her.

"I will eat you and you can be my tastiest catch yet."he said horribly.

Sesshoumaru got angered by this and cut off the demon arm and caught Rin as he landed toward the ground he felt something in him change and he lost control.

He couldn't control what he was doing it was like the Earth was helping him with his own strength.

His palm hit the ground beneath him and it split wide open to where the demon was and the Demon fell through the hole into the pits of darkness and the Earth then healed itself and the pieces of earth came back together and it looked as if nothing had happened their.

he looked up at what he did and was,to be honest,a little taken back.

Kagome walked up to him.She put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped a little when he felt her warm touch against his skin.But the calmed when she said.

"It looks like you have finally got it."


	14. water,Naraku, and your feeling love!

**Chapter 14**

**Heres another chappie.**

So it looks like Sesshoumaru as well as the kids finally mastered the Earth element.

They learned more than they thought though,and Kagome thought she wouldn't ruin the moment with it.

"Ok tomorrow we learn water!"Kagome said proudly,she was happy that they were learning so fast.

"Why tomorrow?"Sesshoumaru asked in his monotoan voice.He was clearly getting impatient." because today is almost over and I can't do this all in one day!"her rapid mood changing was incredible.

He didn't say anything though it was clear to everyone else that he didn't want to wait.So finally Kagome got irritated enough.

"Fine we can start first thing in the morning like we all ways do ok! Are you happy now!?"she exclaimed she was off the edge but soon changed her mood back to normal.

Once again,incredible!

So you know the deal,they all went to sleep except Sesshoumaru again and they wook up the next morning.

Kagome yawned it was early but she thought she should wake up anyway so she did but she was still so tired.She crawled over beside her to wake the kids up and they all did.

She was still really tired so she decided that she would go over to a nearby river and splash some cool,refreshing water into her face.

When she went to the pond there was some cold refreshing water but little did she know she was being watched.Though she soon felt the evil aura she thought to be so familiar and then she saw him...

Naraku

"How can you still be alive we killed you a while back!"she yelled angrily and when Sesshoumaru heard this he rushed to her safety,not knowing why he was concerned.

The kids followed him as well and they hurrried as fast as they could because Sesshoumaru,being a demon could run faster than Rin so Kagina and Sesh grabbed hands and ran together.

When they all got there they were just in time to listen in on a conversation.

"My dearest Kagome,you still haven't figured it out? I am a ghost no longer alive I cannot move on so I wish to kill the one who killed me."he said pleasurely.

_'Wait so Kagome was the one who killed Naraku,not Inuyasha?'_ he thought amazed.

_'Even when she was human..._'he thought to himself. He wanted to move but Kagomes power held him back along with the kids so that they could not interupt.

Flash Back

_The day was almost over and Naraku almost dead,all of them were severely injured but Kagome put a barieer around them,for she could control her powers here to._

_"Are you ready to die?"Naraku said slyly_

_"Not so fast Naraku!"she yelled as she held up her bow and arrow._

_"My dear what could you be thinking?You cannot kill me with a mere arrow."he said. And then Kagome remebered,he had gotten stronger so of course he couldn't be brought down with her arrows._

_"Is that so.."she paused to lay down her bow and arrow._

_"Well then how about this!"she yelled_

_Her eyes turned pink and her hair flew up as a blast of purifying energy surrounded her. Rock started flying water from the rivers, fire she had created,Rocks and plates from the earth.They all flew around her. She combined all these elements into one.They formed a ball of energy much greater than to imagine._

_It hit him right in the chest and blasted him into oblivion._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yes those memories still fresh in my mind."he said

"Naraku I pity you your nothing but a low life who wants power.Since your not as powerful as you once were,how about I purify that soul of yours."

"My Kagome go a head and try,you can't do it without that bow of yours."he laughed.

She remembered that she didn't have her bow so she gathered up all of her energy in to her hand and it formed a bow and in the other hand was and arrow.

She quickly shot the arrow at him.

He cought it between his fingers.

"Kagome you don't think I'm that stupid do you?"he asked

Then he felt something strange and looked at his hand to see the pink flowing down his arm and soon he was devoured in the pink and all seperated and he dissapapeared.

Kagome sighed.

"Poor fool never learns,o well atleast hes gone for good."she sighed some more.

She then released the spell she has placed on Sesshoumaru and the others.

"Look sorry but I had to take care of this myself"she said

Sesshoumaru stepped out "You could have been killed." he said "He was only a ghost.not that hard to defeat."she said

He didn't say anything she didn't care though.

"Well since we're by a river lets start water training everyone!"she said happily.

"Lets start with the always first step. Understanding."she said they always had to understand first.

"The water is a free element...it loves to speak its mind. Since we already know earth this will be easy because water and earth are allies and believe the same thing."

"The water helps the earth and helps sustain life and live.Just as the earth does. The water does this because it wants to.Not because it has to."

"Water flows very delligently and moves very flexible."

"You can also rise water from the ground as long as there is dirt soil grass,etc underneathe you,if you are on cement or flooring you can't."

"So concentrate and let yourself go free with what you know..relax...and concentrate...once you know this you may master water."she said

She did an example of what she said and pulled water out from the river.it twisted and twirled until she sat it back down into the river.She smiled happily at it and then looked to them.

"You all try"she said happily waiting for them to do so.

They all did as she said and let themselves free then they made a picture of the water moving up from the river.

Sesshoumarus quickly came up,it looked like he was getting this one quite fast.

The others were coming up good to,mostly because they were enjoying it while they could.They all seemed to understand exactly what to do.

Kagome was actually surprised that they were getting it so fast but also wasn't at the same time because they always surprised her.

She then told them to try to make waves as it could be useful in battle.

"Just push and pull let yourself know the water like you know yourself."she explained and made a huge wave, then did as she said Sesshoumaru was calm but the kids were eager to do just what Kagome did. They all had fun except Sesshoumaru who seemed to take the concept very seriously.

Soon in no time they were making waves and after practicing with it after a while they made them huge and come over the side of the river and push them back in.After all if you enjoy something your good at it.

They all learned at exactly the same time as if something motivated them more,but Kagome couldn't guess what it would be so she just let it go.

"Well I'm happy you all got it down that fast.I must be a better teacher than i thought I was!"Kagome was extemely happy.

"Your a great teacher!"all of the kids said in unison.

"Aww thanks that means alot comeing from you guys."

"Still it surprises me that you could overcome what the others couldn't."Sesshoumaru thought deeply.

"Oh you mean the Naraku thing,all i had to do was shoot an arrow."she said simply,obviously not knowing what he was really talking about.

"I mean before he was dead,you killed him not Inuyasha."Sesshoumaru said. "Oh yah well i guess I was so angered that I just lost control.You've see it before"she said remembering back when he almost got himself purified.

He just nodded he didn't want to explain himself for his questions but agreed that he had in fact seen her do something like that before,thinking back to when she was mad at Inuyasha.

He then pondered something,he was having a strange feeling that he had never felt before and wanted to know what it was.

So swallowing his pride he asked her.

"What am I feeling?"he asked her in a calm voice.

"Huh I don't know but I could find out if you want me to."she stated

He just nodded so she walked over to him.

She put her fingers on his temples and closed her eyes. "Hmm what to do list,who to kill list, hating Inuyasha, hmm getting closer...oh yes feelings.She tried to look for it something abnormal,abstract.

Then she found something.

Something that was unlike the others...but she new what it was.

She opened her eyes and took her fingers away.She was obviously very shocked at this point.

He looked at her,she was very shocked as he could tell. "You see something?"he asked not really knowing what to say.

"Uh uh well ummmm..."she stammered

"Yes?"he asked

"Umm well your feeling,y-you feeling..."she stuttered

"Out with it"he was getting impatient.

"Your feeling love!!!"she said it very fast.

**'I told you,that you love her'**

**'Hah you didn't deny it!So you know you do.'**

_'No I don't'_

**'Yes you do'**

_'no i don't'_

**'yes you do'**

_'no i don't'_

**'no you don't'**

_'Yes I do!'_

**'Huh you love her?'**

_'You tricked me'_

**'but you do'**

_'maybe a little'_

**'or alot'**

_'umm yah?'_

**'ok good you admit'**

_'Ok now leave!"_

**'K bye'**


	15. Fire and the secret behind the twins

**Chapter 15**

Sesshoumaru was getting quite frustrated right now.His concience was bugging him so he was forced to agree. But now that he thinks about it.

He wasn't really 'forced' at all.

"Ok...I hope you have a nice life then with whoever."Kagome said quietly but he could hear her,her tears were threatening to spill out...she didn't want to see him with anyone else.

_'Whats wrong with me? Why am I crying over something dumb like this?_'she thought hard about it hard for a couple of minutes then she came to realize and when she did she gasped.

_'I must love him,before I knew it I had grown so attached...'_she thought.Tears were free falling now.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do for after all he wasn't the type of person that knows how to comfort people.

"Why do you cry like that"he asked obviously questioning her.

She didn't respond.

Before she knew it she was being embraced.by him...and he didn't know why he was doing so. "Now tell me why are you crying"he asked her trying not to sound threatening.

She looked up at him,was now the time to tell? She didn't really think so.

"C-can't say."she didn't want him to know,she was sure he would think she was foolish.

"Currently one would have freedom of speech"he said calmly. Then,when she didn't respond to him again he finally knew why she was crying,it was like she sent it to his mind.He sighed,

"This Sesshoumaru does not love anyone else."he looked away when she gasped.

_'How did he know what I was thinking._'she wondered.

"H-hold on a minute! What do you mean by 'else' do you mean to tell me that you like me! Because if that means what I think it means..."she trailed off. "It does have a meaning."he said

She could swear that he was teasing her...and if he ment what she thinks he ment,

This would get a whole lot more unpredictable.

The kids all stood there shocked like they seen a ghost.But quickly stopped whenever Kagome said she would start the lesson now.

"Ok lets start...we're going to learn fire today,it is the most dangerous thing of all to work with.Who can tell me about fire?"she asked and Sesh said "the fire is really dangerous."

"Well no duh!"Kagina said to Sesh.

"Ok ok enough of that,yes the fire is dangerous but I mean,be more specific,what type is it how is it,things like that."she said

Sesshoumaru and everyone else didn't know but unlike him everyone else was COMPLETELY dumbfounded.

"Well have you ever heard the term 'wild fires'"she asked.

They all nodded.

"Ok then well thats simply their because the fire is wild,it is free to do what it wants and is wicked with power. Another reason why it is so hard to control."

"I think you will get it though really fast!"

"umm mom theres something on my finger it looks like a flame."sesh said.

"Wow your getting it already!"Kagome was ultimately surpirised. "Yah I tried to get a head start and it sort of just came to me but how do I put it out?"he asked kind of freaked out.

"Well just imagine it going out."she said.

"ok" so he imagined it going out and it really did.

"So now we have to get the rest of you to get it."

"Do what Sesh did except imagine it coming to you."she said to them

All of the sudden all of there pointer fingers lit up and grew to whatever size they imagined it.

"Ok now the next step is to control it,as you have seen from my past mistake,that if you lose control you could be in great danger.So I would like you to sit your flame on the ground now."she said..they all did as she said and bent down and wiped the flame onto the ground.

"Now control it and make it small,to medium,and large,but becareful on large,and go back down again." she said and they all tried but some would go to medium and wouldn't budge and some would go straight to large and than would go straight back down to small,totally skipping medium.

"Ok based on how much aura or spiritual power you put into it,is how big the flame will get,for instance,...you put a little bit into it,you will get a small flame,a regular amount,results in a medium flame, using alot,results in a large flame."she explained.

She then created a flame for her self and wiped it on the ground and showed them what she ment.The flame bounced around as it went from small,to medium,to large and the back again.

"See now you try"she told them so once again they tried.

"Remember to focus"she told them. Once they new how to do it and found how to control how much they put into it everything just started to work itself out.

There flames were moving freely and they were relaxing more and that,inturn helped them control it even more.

One they stopped Kagome spoke up.."I'm, so happy all of you have finally mastered all four of the elements.The Kagina came up to her.

"I think you still wonder how we got here,well i'll tell you in a more specific way, for that instant in time when your souls were connected we were thrown off of you souls,so in other words,we are your off spring but we are also parts of your souls,we are real and we have our own soul now though."she explained.

Then Sesh walked up "Earlier,when you were upset, you were surprised that our dad new what was wrong, well thats because you basically told him through your mind to his...another type of soul bonding."he explained

"Very interesting,at least this mystery is solved huh Sesshoumaru?"she said happily.

"Agreed"he replied.

* * *

**Ok ok,I apoligize for this being so short**


	16. Valentine's Shopping

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to coolgirls314788 for giving me advice and getting me out of writers block, and flirtymiyu for reviewing every chapter of my storie just about. Coolgirls314788, and Flirtymiyu that means alot that you guys review so I just wanted to let you know. Now heres the chappie so enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Kagome had been thinking for a while now, she didn't know what day it was or even what time it was because it was the feudal era and you know how it can be.

No clocks, calendars, cellphones to use, and no watches!

_'Wait I have a digital watch and it has the date also!'_

She took a look at it and it read

**2:29pm February, 9 2007**

"What February 9th! Valentines day is just a week away to! Oh what to do what to do!"

"Whats valentines day? I was not a wear they named days in your time."Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Yah well it's a big event for me and its only five days away!"she yelled.

"I have to shop! Your all coming to the future with me! But I have to take someone from Inuyashas group! Hmm...I don't know if Sango wants to go because she has only been there once and Inuyashas not going because he'll complain and miroku will be a pervert and shippo is just a kid."

"Take that Sango girl but don't just take her take miroku! Shell be happier then."Kagina implied.

"I suppose your right, who knows I'll end up taking the whole gang." she sighed.

"That won't happen"Sesshoumaru said coldly

"Oh yah and whys that!?"Kagome asked very loudly

"Because I won't allow it"he said.

"Hmph!" she said.

"I'll just get my phone out, I doubt it wil have service though because there are no power lines here."Kagome said but decided she would try anyway.

"Hey it has service! OMG how could that be? Maybe because it's connected to the future!" Kagome said to nothing particular.

"Do you reallize you are talking to your self and what is that."he pointed to her cellphone.

"Oh this is a cellphone where you can call people and talked to them through this speaker." she pointed to the speaker.

"It is a sprint mogul and you can type on it see." she flipped the keyboard out and the screen turned sideways so she could look at it. "Its unlike most of the ones you see but this one is a new type. I got Sango one to the last time she came, I told her it would only be once but it looks like we're going again, we have the exact same kind."Kagome explained

"It costs 1100 dollars with both of them together but we got rebate so it went down to 500 all together." Kagome said.

"Rebate?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Oh yah I forgot you don't know what that means yet, well it is like a discount, when it lowers the actual price of something.But there is no time to talk I need to know if Sango has hers."

She got the stylus out and dialed a phone number that she had memorized.

She put it up to her ear and it rang, she decided to put it on speaker phone so she did.

"Hello?" a voice came from the phone.

"Sango?"Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome its me what do you need?"

"We need to go shopping for valentines day!"

"Valentines day is?

"I guess you werent there to help me celebrate last time, its when lovers get together and get others presents, actually it can be for any purpose but thats the most specific reason I know. Like even if your not lovers, you can still get eachother presents, like christmas, but not that much."

"So you mean this is going to happen in the future?"

"yep"

"Wow I havent gone there forever I'd love to but can we take miroku with us." she asked very happily.

"I know you haven't been there for a while and you will be going some time more in the future so that will be exciting but yes we can bring Miroku, you guys are lovers."she teased.

"U-uh well yah but what about you and Sesshoumaru! Huh!" she said really fast but Kagome blushed ripe a tomatoe.

"Shh Sango I have you on speaker phone you know!"Kagome said trying to get Sango to stop saying that.

"Oh snap sorry, hahaha but how long will we be gone?" she asked.

" Five days" Kagome said.

"Ok well so we can talk it person where are you?"

" not that far from Kaedes village you could walk."kagome said.

"Kay I will be right over so just hold on so yah, umm bye!"

"Bye"Kagome replied before she hung up.

"Did you all here that?" kagome turned around to look at them.

They all nodded.

"Ok!"

Before they new it Sango was there walking towards them. She had Miroku by her side.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, Inu-idiot would not let us go so I had to sneak away with Miroku."she said walking up to Kagome some more.

"But after five days don't you think that Inuyasha will come looking for us in the future? I mean he can pass through the well also incase you forgot."

Sango made a point, would he?

"Well I don't think we should let him ruin our time we will worry about it when it happens" kagome said.

"You make a good point."

"Sango, Sango!" kagina and Sesh ran up to her.

"Are you our aunt?"they asked her.

"Yes I guess I am but just call me Sango because I think being called aunt makes me seem old!"she laughed while she said this.

"Ok" they said.

"Oh hey wheres Rin?" Kagome asked them.

They pointed right beside where a flower was.

Rin was just making her day twirling a flower, she looked so peaceful so Kagome decided she wouldn't bother her.

"So when do we leave?" Sango asked.

"Now"

"Do we get a say in this?"Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hmmm...no"she said simply.

They all walked over towards the well.

"Ok all join hands!" Kagome said and they all garbbed eachothers hands.

"1...2...3.." they all jumped down at the the same time.

A swirl of blue light surrounded them all.

Kagome looked around to make sure that Sesshoumaru, Kagina,Sesh,Rin,Sango,and Miroku were with her.

They all were to her suprise, she hadn't expected for everyone to get through at the same time depending on the size of the well.

When they finally arrived at the bottom, there was a ladder and they all climbed up it into the shrine.

"Thank goodness we all made it"Sango added.

"I know!" Kagome told her.

kagome looked at her watch.

"We still have time to shop because it is now just turning 4:00 pm!"

"It seems like we have been talking on the phone for hours!" Sango said.

"Thats because you were" Sesshoumaru muttere under his breath.

"Huh did you say something?" Kagome asked, she was sure she heard him say something.

"No" was his answer. "Really ok"kagome was so simple minded.

SLAP

"Monk! You tried to get me while I wasn't looking."she said.

"Its the hand not me! It has a mind of its own!" Miroku said innocently.

"Yah it does, yours!" Sango yelled.

Kagome tried to interupt. "Oh well you guys can come in!" Kagome waved her hand as if to stop them from fighting.

They all nodded and kagome opened the door and led them in.

"Mom i'm home!" she yelled, for a moment there was no answer. Then we here a womans voice.

"Yes I was sure you would be home for valentines day!" her mother said. "Oh and you brought some friends! How nice." she said.

"Thanks mom"

"Ok you guys stay out here I am going to get out of my school uniform now, it gets boring after a while."she said so with that she ran to her bedroom to go get changed into something more comfortable.

When she was done she came out in a baby blue tank top with a dark blue skirt on.

**'Stunning isn;t it?'** Sesshoumarus concience told him.

_'go away'_

**'no she looks beautiful and you know it.'**

_'hn_'

**'you didn't deny it again!'**

_'do you have to make such a big deal? I didn't because you would trick me.'_

**'but still you know it because i'm you so ha but what are you going to get her for valentines day.'**

_'I don't know yet its still five days away.'_

**'well think of something soon because i want to know'**

_'Ok now go away'_

_'k bye!'_

Sesshoumaru was getting very irritated, it wasn't funny. His concience always comes and tries to irritate him.

"Well what are we waiting for we have to go to the store sometime!" Kagome made a point with that little suggestion.

"We don't have a form of transportation."Sesshoumaru said.

"Well Mr. I Know Everything, we're taking the bus."

"Whats a bus?"

" you'l have to find out."Kagome said.

So with that they made there leave and went to a bus to get on.

"One trip to the mall please."Kagome said and handed the guy 1.50 for each person and they all took a seat.

"Hey why are we going to the mall.?"Sango asked.

"Well because we need to get our dresses ready, theres going to be a school dance coming up at the community center, you can take whoever you want."

Sango nodded they all talked amongst them selves then beofre they knew it, they were at the mall.

"Lets go!" Kagome yelled and grabbed Sesshoumarus hand and practicly dragged him to the door with her, Sango did the same thing but once they got to the door they let go."

Kagome went to Kagina and Sesh. "Where do you want to go for dresses, Sears or Jc pennies."Kagome asked them, she knew they didn't know what they were.

"umm how about jc pennies because sears sounds like 'sheers'" Sesh said, and he made a good point also.

"Ok"

"Sango please don;t tell me your going to take me in with you."Miroku said..Sesshoumaru didn;t want to go either.

"Of course we're not taking you in, we have to surprise you and umm well you guys dont need suits to look good."Kagome said running off with Sango.

"So what are we going to do?"Miroku asked.

"I don't know do they excpect us to wait?"Sesshoumaru said

Miroku shrugged

With Kagome and Sango

"Oh look at all this perfume!"Sango said.

"Yes lets get it. Its the most expensive though."

" O well!"they said in unison and picked it up.

"Whjat are you getting for Miroku for Valentines day?"Kagome asked while she sorted through some dresses.

"I don't know, probably some gloves to keep that hand of his away from my ass" Sango said sarcastically.

"What about you, what are you getting Sesshoumaru?"Sango asked

"I don't know what he likes, or if he likes anything. she muttered the last part.

Sango stopped sorting and turned towards Kagome.

"I know something he likes." Sango said and suddenly got a smile on her face.

"Whats that?" kagome said looking up.

"He likes you Kagome."Sango said.

"Whaaaaat?"

"Its true did you see the way he looked at you when you changed your clothes?" she said.

"Erm, no I didn't pay attention"

"Well I did"

kagome started blushing.

"S-so I can't give him me as a present!"she said fast.

"You don't have to just get him something else he'll like it."

"hmm ok but i don;t know what yet."

"thats fine."

"Oh that dress is pretty kagome you should get it."

"OK"

"You should get that one." she pointed to it.

"OK"

They went to the fitting rooms to see if the size they picked would fit them.

When they walked out they looked at eachother.

"Does this look good?"they said in Unison.

"Perfect!" they both said.

So they took it off and changed back into there normal clothing and then went to the cashieer to check out.

"That will be 160 dolars please."

"Ok" Kagome pulled out a check and wrote somethings on it and gave it to the cashieer.

"That will be all." She handed them there bags.

" thanks" they said and went outside of the store.

"Hey guys!"Sango waved to them.

"It didn;t take as long as we suspected it would."Sango said

They all gave a relieved sigh.

"well its time to go, its getting dark outside and the mall is about to close."

They all went outside. They waited for the bus to come and when it arrived they got on it.

it didn;t take long before they wee back in the house at all.

Kagome and Sango had put there dresses somewhere so the guys wouldn't find it.

"Kagome why are you hiding the dresses"Rin asked.

"Well because me and Sango want to impress Sesshoumaru and Miroku."She gave a wink.

"OK"

At around 10:00 kagome gave a sigh. Everyone was getting ready for bed.

'Go Kagme asked him to sleep with you.' her concience told her.

'Who are you'

'I'm you, i'm your concienceo k now go ask him to sleep with you.'

'No i don;t want to do that type of thing.'

'You dont have to!'

'Fine, fine just stop bugging me!'

'K bye'

"that was weird,"

She went in to the living room where Sesshoumaru was.

"umm do you want to sleep in my bed with me?'' she asked.

"why"He asked suspiciously.

"I just don;t want to sleep alone."she said and looked down hoping it would be over soon.

"Fine"he said coldly.

'You go girl'

' for once i'll say this, thank you'

"Miroku and Sango are in the guest room and Sesh, kagina, and Rin are in there sleeping bags."

"Lets go!"she said trying to hide the fact that she was actually tired.

When they got in bed kagome kept staring

"Why are you staring?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing"

She snuggled closer to him as if wanting his warmth to rub off on her.

She was so close her head was on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru started to like that feeling.

They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow thats the longest chapter I've ever done.**


	17. Valentines shopping for GUYS

**Ok so Coolgirls and Flirtymiyu, you guys are the best! Thanks for reviewing every chapter and Coolgirls and flirtymiyu you guys are my BFFS on here so thank you for being so nice and also coolgirls thank you for advertising my story on your that also means a lot to me just to let you know.So to be fair READ KAGOME'S MUSICAL its an awesome story you should read it. Ok on with the story**. 

**Chapter 17**

**Day 4**

When they awoke it was the next morning.

Kagome woke up and looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled lightly. he was staring back at her.

"Hello"Kagome said smiling, and she pushed back her hair at the same time.

He didn't say anything he didn't want her to leave his presence because her scent was over whelming him. She smelled of the sweetest cherry blossoms.

Kagome turned to look at the ceiling, then at the window. "Its time to wake up, you guys are going shopping now." she said and suddenly got a mischievous grin on her face.

He looked at her with disdain, he didn't want to go shopping and be dragged along the mall the whole time.

"And you WILL go shopping."she said commandingly.She said her grin turning more peaceful.

"Won't you?" she did her puppy dog face.

Oh how he couldn't stand that face, but he couldn't deny it either.

"Fine"he said "Thank you" she kissed his cheek and got up. "Well I'm getting Sango up to we need to go shopping hopefully her and Miroku didn't mate already just because he was sleeping beside her. That would be being such a pervert! But he is anyway isn't he" so with that she got out of the bed and headed towards the door.

_'What was that?'_ he asked himself

**'She kissed you on the cheek, you liked it didn't you?'** his conscience asked him.

_'Uh'_ sesshoumaru didn't know what to say back to it.

**'Don't try to lie because i'm you and you did like it, so when are you going to mate her?'** his conscience asked.

_' This Sesshoumaru would not do such a thing to her.'_

**'But what if she wants it, I mean you do like her.**'

_'i don't know'_

**' Ok you just think about that but not right now, but i'll be back again so bye!'** and then that voice in his head disappeared.

_'Thank goodness for that'_ he said to himself as he climbed out of bed. and Followed where Kagome went.

"Sango wake up!" Kagome said shaking Sango violently.

"Hmm no just five more minutes."she muttered warily.

"Sango it is 12:00 we over slept because I thought I was going to wake up at 10 and since I didn't you didn't now get up!"she yelled pulling Sangos arm till she was off the bed.

Kagome sighed.

"I thought it would come to this." kagome stepped out of the room and went to the bathroom to fill a cup of water up to the top, she took to Sango and splashed it in her face, Sango was soon very much awake and was now wiping the water from her eyes.

"ok now that your up we have to wake up Miroku." kagome added.

Her and Sango joined together and shook him violently, he woke up instantly, apparently he was a light sleeper and Sango wasn't.

"Come on Miroku we have to go shopping for you."Sango said sweetly.

"Oh no " Miroku said quietly.

"What was that?" Sango said dangerously.

"oh nothing" Miroku said fast.

'That was a close one' he thought to himself.

"Ok you guys are going to go shopping and me and sango will guard the entrance so you can't come out."she said.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked at each other. Then they looked away.

The Kagome thought of something.

"Oh and just to make sure you are shopping, Miroku, Sesshoumaru stick out your hands."she told them, and they did.

She tapped there skin and a form of pink light surround her finger as she did, she drew a star on each of there skin, then took her hand away when she was done.

"there, that way, when me and Sango are guarding the doors, we can see if your shopping or not through both of your guys eyes." she said, now that they knew that she could see everything that they were doing then maybe they would keep shopping.

"And what if we still don't shop" sesshoumaru said.

"Well then we will come in after you."sango added before kagome could say anything.

"Fair enough"Miroku said. "Good!" Kagome and Sango both said in unison.

"We have to wake the kids up now!" Kagome said so they all followed her into the living room.

Her and Sango both bent down if front of them but instead of shaking them violently they shook them gently, because all three of them instantly awoke.

Miroku leaned over to Sesshoumaru and whispered. "Why did they shake me violently and then gently? What did I do wrong?"Miroku asked him.

"Well did you rape Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked him with the slightest amusement at his facial expression. "W-what how could you possibly blame me for such a thing!" Miroku stuttered in disbelief. Sesshoumaru just shook his head at him.

"Eh em, no I did not but still!" Miroku said.

"Ok you guys we are going to the mall again!" Kagome said to them.

They all nodded. "Can we try some ice cream?" Rin asked, she only had heard of it once from Kagome but living in the feudal era meant she didn't know what it meant yet.

Kagome smiled. "Of course, you haven't tried it yet so you all can get Ice cream while we wait!" kagome told them and they all smiled at her. They couldn't wait to try the ice cream.

"My hair is a mess yours is to, no offense but lets go shape up before we go."Kagome said to her.

"Right!" Sango replied."lets do that." so with that they went off to the bathroom to brush there hair. Sango didn't have as many knots because she slept with her hair in a ponytail. But Kagomes hair wasn't bad either and she thought she must have just gotten very lucky.

When they stepped out there hair was perfect and so the took Sesshoumarus and Mirokus hand and pulled them to the bus stop. Well when they got to the bus Kagome had to once again give the driver the same amount of money since she was the only one that had any.

When they got the mall they dragged the others in with them and went to Sears this time.

"Here shop here, Sango and I will guard he door so that you can't come out until we see that your done." so when kagome got done saying that, her and Sango pushed Sesshoumaru and Miroku into the store.

Kagome,Sango, Sesh,Kagina, and Rin all guarded the doors so that they couldn't go back out.

"Go shoo, scram, go shop!" Sango said.

"NOW" Kagome told them and they went and shopped, as soon as they were out of sight Sango and Kagome high-fived each other.

About 30 minutes later they were still waiting outside of the store.

"Jeese and everyone says that guys don't like to shop." Sango said bored.

"Yeah, because they don't, lets see what they are doing won't we." kagome said.

Kagome put her hands together and they glowed pink, and then she pulled them out so one was above the other and they formed a screen. In the screen was what they were doing.

They all looked into the screen and saw that they were just now checking out, but they couldn't see what they got because they were both looking straight ahead.

They were working towards the cashier and then the checked out.

Kagome closed her hands and the pink outline went away.

"That was cool Kagome!"Sango told her.

"thanks but hey look there coming out!" They all looked towards them.

"I can tell you were spying on us."Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Really how?" she asked curiously.

"That star you drew lit up." he held out his hand.

"Oh yeah I forgot that would happen." she said, waving her hand.

She then snapped and the stars on their hands disappeared.

"K no more snooping for me" she paused and looked down at the children. "Now you guys get to have ice cream!"she said to them and they all grinned.

"Lets go" she said to them.

While they were walking something entered Sango's mind.

"Hey you guys what did you buy?" she asked.

"My dear Sango we're not showing you, you'll just have to wait..."Miroku said and shook his head.

"Hmph!"they said in unison.

By this time they were buy the ice cream shop in the food court. "Ok what flavors do you want?" she asked.

"Chocolate!"they all said in unison, "Uh well thats going to be a problem, see Rin is the only on that an actually have chocolate?" she told them.

"Why can I only have chocolate Kagome?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well because Sesh and Kagina are full dog demons and in this time chocolate has been proven poisonous to dogs, I should know, it did happen once already." she said and glanced to Sesshoumaru, than looked away.

"Did it happen to you mother?"Sesh asked.

"No don't worry not me, it was your father and letting you know that it was horrible and I don't want it to happen again."she told them.

"O ok. We will have a different flavor." Sesh and Kagina said.

"Just to be fair, I want another flavor to!"Rin said

"Ok how about you guys try vanilla, it's next best thing."kagome assured them.

They all nodded.

"Ok then"

Kagome went over to the counter, there was no line today, but she thought it was better not to jinks it since usually it was a mile long.

"How may I help you?"the woman said.

"Yes, I would like three vanilla ice cream cones." kagome smiled nicely.

"What size?" the woman question.

"Kiddie sizes please, I don't want to waste that much if they don't like it."kagome said and chuckled a little.

"That will be 5 dollars please." the woman said.

Kagome gave the woman a five dollar bill and took the ice cream cones from her.

"Thanks"

She went over to the children and handed them their ice cream cones.

"Wow this is the best thing i've ever tasted!" kagina told her.

"I thought you would like it! So lets get out of here, you can eat you ice cream cones on the bus!" she exclaimed.

Once again they all nodded so they walked off with their ice cream cones.

They got on the bus and rode all the way back home.

When they got off they had to walk back to Kagome's home it wasn't very hard...but everyone was staring at them in the mall like they were freaks, but I guess they did look like it.

Kagome was a demon now and looked a lot like Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru is a demon, Sesh and Kagina look like them both and they are demons, Rin, Sango , and Miroku are from five-hundred years in the past...of course they would dress weirdly.

"Lets go,"she held the door open for everyone else.

When they got in Kagome was just about to walk in when she felt something on her wrist.

Somebody had grabbed it.

She looked back and she saw Inuyasha looking at her sternly.

She screamed "Ah! What the hell? What are you doing here!?" she asked him angrily.

"Your coming back with me I don't need you dragging my whole group over with you."he said angrily.

Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru and the others ran behind her.

"Honestly Inuyasha, you dissapoint me because sadly, I don't think that is the real reason your here." she said to him.

"Your right it's not, you said you would come back to me sooner or later , so before anything happens to you, I am taking you back with me."he said.

"Inuyasha he's not going hurt me so you don't need to worry."she assured him

"Well to bad your coming with me."he said and tried to pull her but couldn't.

"What if I don't want to!"she said in an angry tone. She was getting seriously annoyed with him at this point.

"Wench!" he yelled and dug his claws into her skin.

"Don't you ever call me a wench you bastard!" she said and wrapped her hand around his arm and also dug her claws into his arm.

"Go to hell dumb ass!" she said and started to disintegrate the skin on his arm.

He took it back in pain.

"Wow I really out do myself! Looks like another new demon power because I mean, that was no spiritual power or I would feel it!" she said triumphantly.

Inuyasha fell back to the ground.

She knew she would never do anything to the sacred tree, so she went to a nearby normal one and wrapped her arms around it.

She pulled it up off the ground and turned around with it.

Inuyasha looked at her amazed.

"Stronger than I look aren't I? Well I'm so sorry for this but.." she trailed off and smacked the tree right on to Inuyasha and left it there.

When she picked it up a little while later she put it back over to the spot she picked it up and she used her powers of earth to bring the tree to life again.

She then walked over to her friends.

"What should we do with him? Kagome asked.

"Well forget that question i'll just through him down the well again, he should be out for a while if I do that." kagome said.

"How long is awhile?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A couple of days."Kagome said simply not knowing that she had surprised them all.

"good enough"he said surprised.

"Ok then" so she walked over towards him and through him over her shoulder.

She smiled to the and waved and walked over to the shrine.

When she got there she opened the door with her free hand.

She went over to the well and through him down it and watched the blue surround him as he disappeared.

"Bye, bye for now" was all she said as she walked out of the shrine again.

"Well glad I got that over with, now we won't have to worry about him for a couple more days." she said happily, but like everyone else she also looked like she felt relieved.

They all nodded to her.

"Wow Kagome I didn't know you could do that!"Sango exclaimed.

"Well remember that time that Inuyasha was out for about 3 or 4 days and I made some excuse that he smelled something really strong in my time?"Kagome asked her, she just nodded.

"Yeah"

"Well actually I had knocked him out but I didn't use a tree that time." kagome said remembering how she did it, and she smirked.

"Well what did you use then?"Sango asked her.

"My fists."she said simply

"Wow"Sango said

* * *

**Don't forget to read Kagome's Musical ! **

**You know you want to.**


	18. Valentine's day!

**OK heres what you and me have been waiting for! Its valentines day! Yes I skipped o couple of days but I did it for a reason and remember Coolgirls314788 and Flirtymiyou are the best! Also if you are reading this story and not reviewing could you plz review? If you don't want to thats fine i'm not making you, but it would be appreciated! Thanks now here it is!**

**Chapter 18**

The next couple of days were hectic, Kagome had to keep going down to the community center and fixing up with all kind of things like ribbons and "Happy Valentines Day" banners.

She was busy as ever! It took quite awhile to get ready because honestly, the community center didn't look that good to start with.

At least it wasn't her job to get the food, that was Eri's one of her other friends, she was grateful that she didn't have to do it.

But sad at the same time for Eri.

When she was all done she took a step back.

"Well thats not to depressing is it!?"she said happily.

"Of course not kagome!" Sango exclaimed happily to her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did a good job!"

"Thanks Sango..do you think everyone will like it?" she asked her.

"Of course they will! I'm sure of it!"Sango reassured her.

"OK thanks again"

"any time"

"Lets go I think Miroku and Sesshoumaru are waiting for us!"Kagome said.

Sango agreed so they went home.

Kagome ALWAYS had to ride the bus home, she hated that.

Oh how she couldn't wait till she got her new car she wanted it so badly!

When they got home they were indeed waiting for them

"Where have you been my dearest Sango I've missed your bu- I mean you so much!"he quickly saved him self.

"Yeah sure"

"Well me and Sango were helping to fix up the community center for the Valentine's party tonight."Kagome explained.

"Kagome I need to ask you something."Sango said.

"OK" so she went over with Sango to somewhere else far away.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Well I was wondering what did you get Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked curiously.

"Why would you want to know that?"she asked back.Raising an eyebrows.

"Well because I just do so spill it!"Sango said.

"No way!"kagome yelled to her but not out of anger.

"Fine!"Sango said.

"You will just have to wait to see Sango!"

"Be patient like everyone else!"she said to her.

"Fine but what do you think he got you!"she asked.

"Sango!"

"OK fine"

"So what are you getting Miroku!" she asked exclaiming.

"Kagome!"

"Oh sorry"

"Actually I hope Inuyasha doesn't ruin this night because if he came back through the well again that would suck and the community center is not far away you know!"she yelled getting a little nervous about it all.

"Hey don't worry you said he would be out for a couple of days so no worries!"Sango said trying to calm her down,and apparently it wasn't working.

"Sango it has been three days! Hes bound to come back to day or sooner or later!"Kagome said.

"Oh, yeah well just hit him with your fist and knock him out again and then just go on with your dance."she said.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well isn't it?"

"Yeah but OMG what am I supposed to do when I go! I'm demon not human!"she exclaimed.

"Uh well, make up a a silly excuse that you died your hair white with an experiment and painted your face!!"

"Thats the stupidest-"

"Stupidest thing you ever heard, yeah yeah I know I heard that story a million times."

"If they ask questions change the subject thats all." Sango said.

"Look pretend I'm a different friend OK?"

"OK"

Sango walked away then turned forward and walked toward her.

"Hey kagome why do you look so different!"

"Oh hey I love that dress your wearing"she pretended to change the subject.

"OK good thats believable, a little less for me since I saw it coming. But still believable!"she said satisfied.

"OK thats good."she said relieved and then she sighed.

They headed back to her house, it was still hours before the party.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were somewhat talking but Miroku was doing most of it until he saw Sango walk in. he quickly got up from where he was sitting.

"My dearest Sango what were you talking about?"

"None of your business monk" she said coldly.

She just walked past him.

"What crawled up her ass?"Miroku asked dumbfounded.

Kagome sighed, he just doesn't get it does he?

Kagome didn't know where Sango went but she decided she had some thinking to do so she went up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She had been thinking about the party that is just now and hour away.

She was thinking of what she would do there...how she would where her hair, how would Sango? These things raced through her head as she looked t the ceiling while thinking...would Inuyasha show up?

Would Sango and Miroku Dance?

Would her and Sesshoumaru dance?

What would happen?

She was nervous but also eager for it.

Valentines Day was one of her favorite holidays.

She drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango stepped out of the room she was in and went to Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

"I wonder whats taking Kagome so long..."she said.

Sesshoumaru just shrugged, Miroku was looking somewhere else.

Sango walked into kagomes room and found her sleeping on her bed.

She started shaking kagome until her eyes finally snapped open.

"Kagome its time to get ready, hurry up!"she told her and Kagome automatically got out of bed.

Kagome ran out of her bedroom and Sango yelled after her.

"OK guys its time to get ready OK!"she yelled in a rush.

They all nodded even kagina, Sesh, and Rin nodded and with that they went and got changed.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku went first while Sango and Kagome waited.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku weren't very comfortable at first seeing as they had never worn anything else and it was future clothes.

It took only maybe five minutes until they stepped out.

Kagome's and Sango's mouths dropped literally.

Sesshoumaru was it a black tux with a bow and matching pants.

Kagome was shocked! He was gorgeous!!!!!!

Sango was to shocked when she saw Miroku.

Miroku was also wearing tux but his was a brownish color plaid.

"Omg you guys look awesome don't they Sango?"

"Thats for sure!"she replied quickly.

"That makes me want to get ready even faster lets go Sango!"she got up and pulled Sango's arm so she could take her with her, Sango instantly got pulled from her seat.

00000000000000000000000000

"Sango I need lip gloss!"

"So do I"

"I'll take strawberry you take cherry!"Kagome said.

"Alright"so Sango took it from her hands and used it.

"Are you going to put your hair up?"kagome asked.

"yeah are you?"

"No I'll just leave it down, it will look better that way."she said.

"OK" Sango said

So after they got done they got out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were quite surprised at the beautiful looking women.

Kagome had a light blue dress on that had sparkles all over it, the dress was cut up the side to wear her skirt would normally end. Her hair was still down but it looked goo that way and her pink lips looked so lush.

Sango had her hair up it a high ponytail and wore a beautiful white gown that had flowers around the neck of it. Her cherry red lips made her skin complexion stand out beautifully.

They were both stunning.

"What are you guys staring at!"she giggled.

"well Time to go!"she said and took Sesshoumarus hand and ran off with him behind her.

Sango did the same except she grabbed Miroku's hand instead.

They didn't got to the bus this time, actually they walked.

They walked because it wasn't that far down the street from kagomes house and it would be pointless to ride the bus down.

When they got there they saw that the building had been painted whit with golden doors and A big "Happy Valentine's Day" Banner above the door with hearts around it.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well here we go." she said and they walked in.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the handle and turned it sideways so all of them could get in.

"here we are"she said to all of them

The music was already playing but it was a fast song and all of them didn't want to make a full of themselves in front of one another because they all didn't know how to dance nor did they want to if it was a fast dance.

Soon after being bored a slow song had finally come on.

It was called Love.

Yes it was the perfect song for valentine's day all though it had no words to it.

it was more of a peaceful song.

Sango and Miroku got up and apparently started dancing right off of the bat.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got up to.

They went to the middle of the floor.

"So I guess we start?" she said blushing.

"Guess we do."he said and took her by the waste.

She put her arms around his neck and they started dancing ever so smoothly.

To Kagome and Sesshoumaru it just felt so right, like they had been doing it for years.

To them they enjoyed it so much that the only things they started to see was was each other.

Dancing gracefully.

It was all that mattered.

Kagome wasn't thinking at all when the music stopped but she was a wear that it had so she stopped dancing.

"Has it been an hour already"she asked him

"Guess it has. Lets go outside." he told her.

She nodded so they headed outside.

**'Tell her'**

_'Tell her what'_

**'Tell her how you really feel, she'll understand'**

_'How do you know that?'_

**'Just trust be for once?'**

_'fine'_

by the time he got done talking to his own mind they had reached outside.

Sango and Miroku were there to but when they saw them walk out they went somewhere else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Sango and Miroku

"Dear Sango what did you get me?"he asked her

"here" she said and handing him a box. It was pure black.

he pulled off the lid, inside he saw a pair of gloves.

He sweat dropped.

"Dear Sango is this really my present?" he said

"Of course not look inside of it."

He pulled out one of the gloves and he saw a picture.

It was a picture of her butt. On the back it said "A little something to remember me by."

"Oh Sango its perfect and heres a little something for you."

He reached in his pocket and handed her a ring it was pure gold.

He put it on her finger. "Oh it fits perfectly!I love it Miroku thanks soo much!" she said and started hugging him.

00000000000000000000000000000

With Sesshoumaru and Kagome

They were looking up at the stars.

"So what did you want to come out here for?"she asked smiling.

"Close you eyes."he said softly to her.

"Huh? OK." so she happily closed her eyes for him

He pulled out a necklace with a heart at the end of it. The hearts had a little jewel on it and the heart was silver.

He went up from behind her and placed it around her neck and locked it.

"You can open your eyes now." he said to her and she opened her eyes.

She gasped and look down at the necklace around her.

"T-this is beautiful!" she said with a happy tone.

"W-wow oh my gosh thanks so much!" she put her arms around him and squeezed him real tight.

She was so happy now, that made her week.

When she finally let go she told him. "I have something for you to."

"Hold out your wrists."she told him so he did so.

She took a bracelet she had made herself a while back and put it around his wrist and locked it.

"There!"she said, he looked down and saw that the bracelet had small chains and was pure gold.

He didn't know what to say about it but there was one fact and that was that he did like it.

"Thank you" he sad softly.

She blushed, she was happy he liked it.

"I have something to tell you only I don't know how to say it." he said

"Hmm? Oh thats fine just take your time."she said as she looked at the glorious stars above her.

"Um well,"

"Well I really like you and..."he trailed off, this was really hard for a person like him to say.

"And what?" she asked happily.

"And I love you!" he said.

"Huh did you just say what I think you said?" Kagome asked curiously.

He sighed. "I said I love you."

Her facial expression turned to one of pure happiness.

" I love you too!" she said excitedly. She hugged him once again.

He leaned down slowly on her.

Until his lips touched hers soft ones. They were kissing.

_'Hes kissing me! wow!'_ she thought and generously kissed back.

They eventually pulled back to catch a breath.

"Wow..."she said.

"Yes Indeed"

She leaned on him.

"The stars are really gorgeous tonight aren't they?"she asked.

"Always when I'm with you." he replied back.

"Your so sweet!"she said while snuggling into him.

This really satisfying me, this will probably be a big part of the story.!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	19. They joined the group? PART 1

**O don't forget that coolgirls314788 and Flirtymiyu are the besttttt!!!!! Ok sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was a little busy, but I usually try to update everyday. So enjoy the story and REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 19**

The next day was a great day Kagome arose from her bed and stretched.

She yawned. "Last night was awesome" she said while yawning, she was still half a sleep.

"Early riser I see." Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked into the room.

"Your earlier than me ya know." she toyed.

She then continued.

"Are Sango and Miroku awake yet?" she asked curiously.

"I believe so." he said thinking about it for a second.

"What about Sesh, Kagina, and Rin?"she asked.

"I don't think so but I figures I would not disturb them." he said.

"Smart choice.. Rin may have her own personality but Sesh is a lot like you and Kagina like me."she said smiling

"What do you mean" he raised an eyebrow.

"He just is.."she said.

"Kagina and me ave basically the same personality you can see it."

"When you think back on it its pretty unbelievable, but in a good way." she said calmly looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Never mind" she said happily and shook her head

She got out of bed and went to wake up the children, Seshoumaru followed after her.

She went to them shook them gently

They opened there eyes to look at her.

"Hey you guys need to wake up, we'll be heading back to the feudal era soon!"she called to them.

They took a while to arise but they did so.

They got up and rubbed the sleep from there eyes.

"Are we going now?"Kagina yawned.

"Yes"

She sighed. " I have to deal with that mutt again." she said irritated.

Rin laughed though, which Made Kagome giggle also.

Sango and Miroku walked out of the room.

Miroku had a big red blotch on his face.

"Did you try to rape Sango like I said?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"W-what h-ow !" he stopped t sigh.

"You know that is getting old,"he said, sighing.

"No, he tryed to rub my but."she said. And took a quick glance at Miroku.

"Honestly, I thought that a picture would be enough to distract you." she said disappointed.

"Nothing could compare to your smooth silk-"

"Don't you go there!"she warned and gave him a death glare.

"Ok ok." he said.

Everyone giggled, well the kids did.

"Well is everyone ready and packed?"she asked while standing up.

"We didn't bring anything to start with." Sesshoumaru added.

"Oh right"she said dumbly

"We can come back soon?" Sango asked.

"Of course!"she exclaimed as she ran out the door.

The whole group followed her.

They went back to the shrine.When they got there they opened the door and went to stand in front of the well.

"Ok" Kagome said than continued.

"Everyone join hands." she said calmly and they all joined hands.

They jumped down the well and the blue suddenly devoured them all again.

Kagome always loved to jump down the well, because when she did, she always felt sooo peaceful.

When the blue finally disappeared they were at the bottom of the well.

Kagome made a quick count to make sure that everyone was still there. She sighed in relief when they still were.

Kagome would always make a count when such a large amount of people went because just because it worked the first time doesn't mean it would always.

They all jumped out of the well.

What they saw was not what they had expected.

Inuyasha was standing in front of them once again.

"Kagome you saved me the trouble, I was going back to get you again after you knocked me out."he said angrily.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have tried to take me." she said as she smiled evilly.

"But let you know I will not hesitate to knock you out once again."she said to him.

"I knew you were nice before, I don't know what turned you around, but frankly I don't care."she said coldly to him.

He was a little taken back from this statement.

She ran toward him, he jumped and avoided her.

Then came back down and was ready to land as Kagome ran over and grabbed his foot and through him around to hit a tree.

He was still conscience!

"I'm going to switch bodies with you." she said remembering one of her powers.

"Kagome he could hurt you if you do that!"Sesshoumaru warned.

"Then get behind me and grab my arms so Inuyasha can't hit me."she said

He got behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

She quickly made her connection to Inuyasha and there souls flew back into each other except Inuyasha's was in Kagome's body and Kagome's was in Inuyasha's.

When there eyes became full of life once again a couple seconds later Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn you wench!"he yelled.

"I told you don't call me wench Inuyasha, because I can hit you as hard has I want with my fist and not feel a thing because its not inflicted on my body."she said.

"I can to!"he said.

"I think your forgetting that my arms are being held so for the moment you can't."

"Wench!"he yelled.

She lifted Inuyasha's fist and hit him in the face.

"Damn." he said.

He could feel everything even if he was in Kagome's body, it didn't show up on her.

"How about one to the head."she said.

She lifted his own fist and punched him in the head.

Suddenly, even though he was in Kagome's body, he got knocked out.

She was still standing.

"Good enough for me." she said.

She then switched there souls back. Kagome awoke and Inuyasha didn't because he had been knocked out.

"You didn't feel anything at all?" he asked.

"Nope, it wans't my body."

"Not even now?"

"Nope wans't my soul, his soul felt it because basically he was inside me, so he was still affected by his bodies wounds."

"If you Haydn't held my arms he probably would have done the same to me, and I would feel it also."

He nodded.

"Which um could you let go now?" she said blushing.

He quickly dropped her arms.

"Thanks" she added.

"Well Kagome it seems we are joining your group." Miroku said.

"Really!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I would't want to go back to him and your my best friend so of course."Sango put in.

"Ok thats great!."

* * *

**Flirtymiyu READ, Inuyasha didn't ruin there happy moment because I had something in store which you can see. But thanks for asking!. Also all who read, I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday and I'm sorry this is so short because it is almost time for me to go to bed and I thought I should at least put chapter up. So I did!. PART 2 WILL BE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, MAYBE NOT TOMORROW BECAUSE I WILL BE BUSY BUT IF I HAVE EXTRA TIME THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER SO REMEMBER THAT. LOL**

**REVIEW!!!**


	20. They joined the group? PART 2

**Remember coolgirls314788 and Flirtymiyu are the best! Also this will be my 20th chapter! Thanks to all who read or review or do both! Sorry I meant today I probably wasn't going to post, not yesterday, but I couldn't yesterday because I was really tired and I was falling over chairs because I was so tired, but before I get busy, because its like 9:12 am here, I will type a chappie for you all! Again sorry for no posting yesterday. **

**Chapter 20 **

"I'm so happy your joining the group!"she exclaimed.

They smiled at her.

She said "I'm glad Inuyasha is taken care of!"she said happily all of the sudden.

"Your happy you knocked him out?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha needs to learn that I will resort to whatever I have to do!"she said but then continued.

"Maybe if he was a little more considerate I wouldn't beat him as hard!" she said mentally agreeing with herself.

"Well we might as well leave to my castle."sesshoumaru said calmly.

"O yay!"she sad squealing.

"Why the sudden excitement Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well I know you have been there before, but if you stayed there as much as I did, you would understand."she said beginning to run after him.

"Than why don't you tell us?" Sango and Miroku said as they were running with her.

"Because you will have to see!"she exclaimed.

They sighed.

They just kept running with her though.

The kids were running behind them, Kagome was a demon now so she could run as fast as Sesshoumaru, so Kagina and Sesh were on her back and Rin was on Sesshoumarus.

Also Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala.

"Now listen we aren't stopping for anything this time!"he yelled to them.

"You stopped the last time?"Sango said.

He nodded.

"How long is this trip!"she said.

"Sort of long i don't know!" Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku both sighed and sweat dropped.

They were riding, eventually it became very dark.

"Sesshoumaru can't you atleast be considerate to the people who are humans!" Miroku yelled to him.

They both stopped.

Kagome thought about it for a second because Sesshoumaru didn't answer them she then spoke up.

"I think we should stop."she said to him.

"I told you we're not stopping for anything." he said obviously not thinking before he said it.

"Um but we did stop."she said.

"Fine" he said obviously she did make a point and beat him to it also.

He continued. "We're only a couple miles away though." he said as if it was important.

"SO?" she said and shrugged while bending down to let Kagina and Sesh off her back. Sesshoumaru did the same with Rin.

Kagome suddenly felt unsafe.

"I'm putting a barrier up." she said.

"Why Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I know we're all very well trained for this kind of thing, but I'm feeling unsafe,and this is the middle of the forest you know. Anything can jump out at you." she said.

She went in the middle of the space and moved her hands to stretch out to the sides.

Her hands started glowing and all of the sudden a huge barrier was cast around them, enough for about 2 miles of space.

"How do you know that in those, however many miles there are, theres a demon, you could have put the barrier around them to." Miroku said.

"No when I erected the barrier I pushed it out so that means whatever was there got pushed away by the barrier." she said reassuringly.

They nodded.

She leaned back and fell on to the grassy ground.

The kids did the same by Sango and Miroku as if trying to copy her.

Kagome giggled at it.

She sighed a happy relieved sigh, atleast you could tell it was happy by the smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru come sleep by me"she told him.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight."he said calmly.

She giggled.

"Well at least come by me!"she said with a smile so he came closer to her.

He then sat down beside her.

His hair was so long she could just reach out for it while she was laying down.

She grabbed a piece of it and started messing with it, as if she was admiring it.

He looked out of the the corner of his eye and watched her.

"How could someone that has never heard the word shampoo before have such great hair?"she asked herself but forgot she was saying it out loud.

If you could look closely enough you would see him smiling at this remark. But you would have to be there wouldn't you.

She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

He looked down at her.

"goodnight then."he said quietly.

Everyone was asleep even Kagina Sesh and Rin who had just now rolled over to the other side of her.

They were all curled up in a ball.

Miroku and Sango were sleeping side by side and Kilala was on the other side of Sango.

Whenever it was morning Sessshoumaru woke everyone up.

Kagome got up to after awhile.

"Are we continuing to your castle?"she asked.

He nodded.

"Ok" she said and got Kagina an Sesh on her back and Seshoumaru got Rin.

Sango and Miroku once again got on Kilala and they rode off.

They past some very interesting trees and thing that Kagome never really paid attention to but was now fascinated about it.

"Wow I never really paid attention to all of this before." Kagome said with sparkles in her eyes as she ran.

They all shot her questioning looks.

Kagome could be fascinated by the simplest thing sometimes.

Suddenly all the trees cleared and they were there..

Seshoumaru and Kagome put all of the kids down and Sango and Miroku hopped off of Kilala and Kilala turned down to her normal size.

They walked to the entrance and the guards stepped aside.

The doors opened and they went in.

Mori greeted them back.

Kagome went over and hugged Mori.

"Mori! I missed you sooo much seems like forever."she said excitedly.

"I missed you too Kagome you were gone for a long time." Mori said as Kagome unwrapped her arms.

"So anything good happen?" she said slyly.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking because if your thinking it your thinking is wrong."she said.

"Ah you've confused me."she said then

She looked down at Sesh and Kagina.

"OMG there so cute are they yours!?"she said hugging them.

"Yes."she said.

"Oh wow!"she squealed.

She then stopped hugging them.

She stood back up again.

"Wow." she said,

"I'll have to get used to this." she said and Kagina and Sesh looked at each other.

They then looked at Rin.

Rin just shrugged though.

"Well I'm taking a bath, Rin Kagina, Sesh you all should take one to." she said to them.

She walked away from them but Sesshoumaru , Sango, Miroku, and Mori heard her say:

"You really should the bathtubs are huge!"

Everyone giggled at this except for Sesshoumaru but his eyebrow twitched at the same time.

Kagome made them take baths and they seem to enjoy the over sized tubs.

When they came out Kagome asked them "Did you like it!" she asked.

They both nodded in agreement.

"The bathtubs really ARE huge!" they said in unison.

"I know they are!"Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm going to take a bath now so stay in the room while I take a bath."she told them.

They nodded and sat down on the bed.

Kagome went in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She stripped of her clothes and got in the bathtub.

She washed her hair but frowned when there was no shampoo to use again.

"Why is there never any shampoo."she frowned slightly.

"Oh thats right, they don't have it yet." she said.

She laughed at herself silently and squeezed out her hair as she got out and rapped a towel around her.

She got on one of the Kimono's she had picked out to wear.

It was a light pinkish color and was very silky.

It had a green obi that went with it and was rapped around her waits, like most Kimono's have.

The design had a long stem on the side that went all the way to the end of the dress and it had. A dark pink rose at the top of the Kimono.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Sesh and Kagina still sitting there.

"Glad you stayed here, I was sure you would run off."she said.

"We wouldn't that." Kagina said.

_'Yah right you wouldn't"_ Kagome thought but then giggled a them.

"Whats so funny?"sesh asked.

"Oh nothing."she said turning away from them.

"Lets go."she told them and she started walking.

They followed from behind her.

They had to walk down some stares to get to the very first floor.

It was very easy to get lost in the castle but Kagome knew her way.

When she got to the bottom floor she saw breakfast being served for everyone since it was still morning and they hadn't eaten breakfast as of yet. Kagome, Sesh and Kagina all walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

Everyone was at the table.

There was bacon, and eggs and sandwiches, scrambled eggs to, pancakes, anything you wanted for breakfast was pretty much there.

Most people grabbed bacon and eggs and pancakes but Kagome got one of each.

Her plate was full and everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

Everyone just shook there heads and began eating, kagome just shrugged and she began eating also.

Kagome was a super fast eater at times to soon she was finished.

"Wow that was great!" she said, she had eaten everything.

She stood up from her spot.

"I'm going into the garden for some fresh air." she said and took her plates and washed them.

She then went to the back door and stepped out into the fresh garden.

It was amazing to her that a person like Sesshoumaru would have such a beautiful garden with so many different types of flowers, but then she thought that he must have done it for Rin, and she smiled.

She bent down to smell a lot of them, they were so sweet scented.

Her fun would be spoiled though when she heard Inuyasha trying to get in from the front gate.

She ran inside to saw everyone out the front door behind the gates while the guards were keeping them up, she decided she would see what was going on.

Inuyasha really was there struggling to get through,as he tried to push the guards out of the way and when they wouldn't move he would yell "Let me in!" he yelled.

The guards look at Kagome remembering how she was basically the one that told them to let him through the last time.

She shook her head.

"Don't let him in."she said.

"Wha?? I have something to say though! Can't you listen to me?"he asked her.

"No because its nothing worth hearing."she shot him a cold look then continued.

"You however will listen to me, you weren't like this before till you knew it was a possibility that me and Sesshoumaru could like each other."she told him angrily but she didn't yell.

"But its not supposed to be a possibility, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha I won't be mean to you because you are actually making sence this time, however I don't care if it wasn't supposed to turn out this way, I like how it is now."she told him calmly.

Inuyasha couldn't find anything to say.

"Inuyasha I don't know if you want to befriend me again, but if you do, the only way that is ever going to happen, is when you can finally except that me and sesshoumaru like each other." she said to him.

Again he still couldn't find anything to say.

"Well I've made my point, so everyone lets go inside!."she said and started walking but then stopped to look back at him.

" and Inuyasha, if you still want to get in so badly, you can continue fighting the guards, but your not getting through." she said and continued walking.

And with that they all headed back inside.

* * *

**Like the chapter? I hope you do it is 11:03 am now. and this is my 20th chapter! yay! Lol ok thanks to everyone who reads or reviews or does both. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	21. On the way the the eastern lands

**Flirtymiyu and Coolgirls314788 are the best! Also sorry for no updating yesterday, I was at my grandmas then When I got home at like 5:30 pm I went to my friend Meghans house and we played her Wii! When I got home it was 8:30pm and I was really tired so I couldn't update. But here is chapter 21! **

**Chapter 21 **

After a while Kagome checked out there to see if Inuyasha was gone yet, and he was.

She sighed of relief because she was hoping she'd drive him off and as it seems she did. She heard foot steps from behind her.

It was Sesshoumaru.

"HI!" she exclaimed.

"You better get your things we're setting off again."he told her.

"Jeese do you ever relax!"she said walking over to him.

He just shrugged.

"I still love you anyway!"she exclaimed

"Yes and as much as your moods change I still love you to."he said calmly to her.

"Ok, lets go but also, I didn't bring anything but my school clothes."

"Then get them."he replied.

"OK" she said and quickly went to go get her clothes.

She went to the room where she had left them and got changed back into them.

When she was done she headed back to the front gate where they would all be leaving.

When she got there she saw everyone standing there.

They were all ready and packed yet most of them hadn't taken anything with them.

"So are we all ready guys?" she asked them.

They all nodded.

"Ok but where are we going?" she asked turning to Sesshoumaru.

" The lord of the Eastern lands has requested my presence."he said.

"Oh did something bad happen?" she asked worriedly.

"Not to worry, its just celebration, though it has always been hosted at my castle so now the lord of the eastern lands, I believe his name to be Lord Kage, wants to have it celebrated at his castle, all of the lords had to take a vote on this and everyone voted yes." he explained.

"O Ok." Kagome said.

"Yes well now that you know we will be moving on." he said and without a warning swooped them up on his cloud.

"Whoa!" everyone said in unison , except Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had been holding on to the children as they stumbled back on to her.

"You could have done this the whole time!"Sango exclaimed.

"Yes."he said not wanting to say anything more.

"Then why didn't you use this technique before?"Miroku asked.

"Do you expect me to always take the easy way out?" he said with a smirk.

"Well uh no." Miroku said.

"This trip to the eastern lands is a dangerous one, and I will try to keep you out of harms way, however if there should be a flying demon anywhere, you will have to attack if there are many." he explained.

They all nodded.

Then kagome thought back to what Sesshoumaru said, about Lord Kage, that name just sounded so familiar to her.

_'Is it who I think it is? Wasn't my fathers name Kage?'_ she thought while her eyes widened.

_'It can't be the same person, my father died in a car crash'_ she said, she hardly believed it was her father.

Then something happened.

The Shikon Jewel that she always wore around her neck started glowing and shining a bright color.

She then collapsed on the cloud itself.

Everyone ran to her.

When Sesshoumaru heard what was happening he quickly landed in an open spot in the forest.

"Kagome wake up!" Rin called to her.

"Mother wake up!" Sesh and Kagina said in unison and started shaking her.

Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku quickly ran up to her also.

"Kagome wake up!" Sesshoumaru yelled to her and Sango and Miroku did the same.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**WIth Kagome**

"Where am I?" she asked herself warily.

It was pitch black

She heard a voice.

"you are inside the jewel."

The womans name was Midoriko.

Kagome knew because she stepped out and Kagome had seen her.

"Inuyasha is in peril"she said.

"And I care because?"Kagome said.

"He is in his demon state and he is still holding on to Tetsusaiga so that means it has taken him over."

"Once again , I care because?" Kagome said.

Midoriko moved her hand and she saw him.

Inuyasha was killing innocent people.

"You could save him , at least save the people."

"Only for the people, but how?" she asked.

"Figure it out, and when you do you will return to your own body."Midoriko said.

She then disappeared.

"Jeese how do I get myself into these situations. "she whined to herself.

" I hate having to talk to Inuyasha all the time." she said.

"Why can't he just leave me in peace." she said while sitting down.

She connected her thoughts to his and said.

"Wake up Inuyasha, stop yourself your killing innocent people!" she yelled at him.

She saw him stop. But hi eyes were still red.

"good now just calm down and return to normal and be on your way , like nothing happened."she tried to say calmly but was getting irritated.

She saw his eyes turn back to normal then he collapsed.

All of the sudden she turned back to reality as her eyes shot open.

"What happened?"Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was in the jewel and Midoriko wanted me to go save Inuyasha from himself then I was all like 'why do I always get my self into these situations'"

"I did save him but I wasn't happy about it because I did it for the people." she said proudly.

Sesshoumaru thought he should be mad at her since she was encountered with that Inuyasha again, but she did do it for the people so this made him not care as much.

"So when I woke up I was here again."she said.

"Can you stand up?"Sango asked her.

"I'm not sick!" she laughed and got up.

"I was just inside the jewel."she said still giggling.

They all just stared.

* * *

**Ok sorry guys! I will leave it here for today I know its short but I just don't have time right now. I thought I should atleast put one up so thanks to the people who read or review or do both. **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	22. A demon encounter

**Ok Flirtymiyu and Coolgirls314788 are the best!!! Sorry for the short chappie yesterday but I was really busy and stuff so I couldn't really get it done. Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Chapter 22 **

Kagome got up by herself, she looked healthy still.

Everyones eyes followed her as she got up.

Her back turned to look at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked them.

There was no answer, so she just turned around and walked on.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango was asking curiously.

"I'm going to get some water."she said and continued walking.

"Wait!" Sango yelled after her. Kagome stopped.

"I want to come with you, its not safe out here remember."she warned.

Kagome giggle. "Of course I remember Sango, I was going to get some water and I can fight for myself you know." she said.

"I know but I want to come anyway,I need some water."Sango said apparently making an excuse to come with her.

Kagome knew what she was trying to do but decided that even if she told Sango to just stay that she would have followed along anyway.

She decided just to agree.

"Ok Sango you can come to."she said nicely.

"Ok!" Sango exclaimed and the girls both headed out towards the pond.

"That went quickly."Miroku said simply.

"Indeed it did."Sesshoumaru replied.

"Think we should follow them?" Miroku asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. So they followed quietly after them.

"Come on guys!" Rin said and the kids all came following also.

At the river Sango and Kagome had just moved through a bunch of bushes into it.

It was beautiful with its rocky scenery and the waterfall gushing through the gaps. There were also a ton of bushes there to and that made the green stand out more.

"Its beautiful!"Kagome exclaimed.

"I know !"Sango's eyes sparkled.

"Its like a paradise!"Kagome exclaimed.

"I know !"Sango's eyes sparkled.

"Do you want to jump in?"Kagome asked her excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Sango nodded.

"Lets see how deep the water is first."Kagome said.And her and Sango walked toward the middle of the pond.

"I can float in here!"Kagome exclaimed.

"Yah I know I can't touch the ground either." Sango replied.

"This is definitely deep enough!" they both said in unison.

"Are you sure you want to let them do this?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru unsurely.

"Shh" Seashore said.

Miroku lowered his voice to a whisper and said again.

"Are you sure you want to let them so this?" Miroku whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Let them have there fun, if its deep enough to dive then it will be fine."he whispered back.

Miroku nodded.

"I guess." he whispered and continued to watch them.

Sango and Kagome were climbing up the rock cliff.

"Its a good thing we don't have to climb back down."Sango said.

"Unless you get to scared to jump." Kagome teased.

"I will not! You and I have been through much scarier things then diving into water!" Sango said.

Kagome grabbed on to a rock and climbed to the top, Sango did the same.

"Yah I know Sango, diving isn't even scary, only at first though, then if you like it it is fun."Kagome laughed.

Sango nodded in agreement while smiling.

Sango and Kagome grabbed hands while peering over the side of the cliff where the water fall was.

"Isn't it exciting!"Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Sure is!" Sango was just as much as happy.

"Ok on the count of three we will jump ok?" Sango said.

Kagome nodded.

"Ok"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Jump!" they yelled as the both jumped at the same time into the water.

They were right in front of the water fall while they fell down to the water.

They soon splashed into the water and looked around.

The water was deeper than they thought. It could be mistaken as a sea.

Kagome and Sango were amazed at all that they saw.

they swam down deeper and deeper to explore.

They knew that they would soon need to return to the surface for air, but they both could take huge breaths so they didn't need to come back up yet.

They saw a something blue at the bottom so they swam down to it.

Kagome and Sango both touched it.

All of the sudden the hand closed and a huge lake demon surfaced up from th ground while they were still underwater with it.

It pulled them closer to it.

"Ready to die?"it asked in a creepy tone.

Kagome couldn't reply to it, and Sango couldn't either.

Kagome and Sango struggled from it.

They needed air, or they would soon pass out.

Kagome sent her thoughts to Sango.

'Sango through the Hiraikotsu!' she thought.

Sango then grabbed her Hiraikotsu and flung it at the demon and it quickly returned.

The demon still wasn't dead.

"Wench!" it said and grabbed there full bodies and squeezed them tight.

"I'll crush you!"the demon said.

Kagome didn't know what to do , she wanted to attack, but she couldn't waste another breath for she was struggling for air.

Something struck her.

She started glowing pink, her eyes turned pink also.

the water started twirling and separating until the spot they were in was free of water while the water circled around them.

Sango gasped for breath and then released it breathing heavily.

She then looked up at Kagome.

Everyone else quickly stepped out from the forests.

"I knew it was a good thing to follow them." Miroku added.

"If we try to jump in, they are to far in the middle and the water will catch us and spin us around them." Miroku said.

Down in the swirl in the middle Kagome was still in the demons grasp but then quickly shot a blast of spiritual energy in the arm of the demon.

She made it work towards the heart and it finally stopped there.

The demon yelled and jerked but then disintegrated.

"Ok why did we come again if we were just going to watch?" Miroku thought dumbly.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "To make sure that they would stay safe remember?" he said irritated.

"Oh right."

Kagome's eyes were still pink and she grabbed Sango as they headed for land while the water clashed back together.

The remains of the demon came swooping out of the water though and headed toward Kagome, it was just the other half. of the body that was no hit wit spiritual energy.

Sesshoumaru swooped up behind it and slashed it in two and that half disintegrated also.

As kagome walked on land her eyes returned to normal.

She collapsed to the ground. And gasped for breath, and breathed heavily and quickly.

Sango got up from under her while the others ran up to her.

"She must have not been breathing the whole time."Sango thought.

Sesshoumaru checked up on her.

"No doubt shes still alive since shes breathing, she must have collapsed of lack of air."he said.

Everyone nodded.

Kagome rolled over on her back to look at the sky.

She was still breathing heavy.

She was dizzy.

She tried to speak.

"I'm..dizzy."Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's's eyes narrowed.

"Thats to be expected from not breathing for so long."Miroku said.

She tried to sit up, it seemed she succeeded at that.

She then tried to stand up, but her legs were wobbly and she would have fell to the ground had Sesshoumaru not caught her as quickly as he did in that time.

"What are we supposed to do now?"Miroku asked.

"I don't...want to.. hold anyone back." she said.

She continued.

"I can still move on." she said.

"You can't even stand up."Sesshoumaru said to her.

She sighed.

She knew she couldn't but she just didn't want to hold anyone back. she didn't want to argue either so she thought she would just let them decide, but she was also hoping that w

hat she said might make some difference in there decision.

"You could just carry me, I see things going back to normal already."she said as her breathing was slowly but steadily.

Sesshoumaru looked at everyone one else to see if they agree that it is still ok to go on.

Everyone looked down at Kagome for a second and the thought about it.

They all nodded, even the kids nodded to as they also agreed.

So without a doubt Sesshoumaru scooped up kagome bridal style and got everyone else on there cloud, and they flew off.

Kagome eventually feel asleep. She was tired but she was also really comfortable.

Another reason was that it was actually night now.

Also Sesshoumaru had given her to Sango and Sango laid her down on the cloud.

Sesh Kagina and Rin curled up beside her and fell asleep.

Sango and Miroku also fell asleep together and Kilala was beside Sango's head

it was actually relaxing.

Everyone thought that it was going to be a bumpy ride but it actually wasn't.

Kagome woke up early in the morning.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the sky

She smiled to herself.

She loved to watch the sky go by and the wind rushing through her hair.

Thats when it hit her that things weren't dizzy to her anymore.

She sat up, everything was regular.

She raised her arms and stretched.

She yawned.

"What a beautiful day." she sighed happily to herself.

She looked over to the others who had still been sleeping.

She smiled again.

She was feeling absolutely wonderful, that good nights rest must have really worked on her.

Sesshoumaru looked back to her.

"Feeling alright I see."he said.

"You got it!" she exclaimed but then continued,

"I am feeling wonderful! I think that good nights sleep really did the trick." she said happily.

He nodded in agreement with her.

She did look well, and he was happy for that, though it didn't show on his face.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"The hour i don't know, but I do know that dawn was not to long ago so it is still fairly early in the morning still, I was actually expecting you to be the one to wake up last depending on that condition yesterday."he said.

"Yah?" We at least I'm awake now, thats a good sign."she said happily.

"So how far away are we from the eastern lands?' she asked him.

"Though the Western Lands are vast, we are very close to getting there."he said.

"Ok!" she exclaimed.

"Whats got you so happy?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, I just feel really happy to go I guess, since I have never been out of the Western Lands."she said.

"Is it different?" she asked.

"You could call it that, it looks fairly the same but has places you have never seen before."

She quickly changed the subject because she just thought of something.

"Your very talkative this morning."she said to him.

"Just because your talking to me." he said

"You could choose not to talk back.'

"That would be rude"

"You do it all the time." she said rolling her eyes.

"Not to you."he said simply

"You did along time ago." she said silently giggling at all of her questions.

"Yes but that was then and this is now."he said.

"You make a point I guess." she said.

He smirked at her.

Sango soon awoke.

Her eyes flung open.

"Kagome your well again!" she exclaimed and went and hugged her.

"Thanks" she said and Sango removed her arms.

"I'm glad"

"I am to" she replied

"When did you wake up?" Sango asked.

"Early" she said simply

"Wow i thought you would be the last to get up." she said her eyes widening.

"I know Sesshoumaru said that also."she giggled.

Miroku then opened his eyes.

"Kagome your awake!" he said.

"Ok ok its not that big of a deal." she laughed.

"What time did you wake up?"

"Early"

"Wow I thought--" " that I was going to wake up last" she finished for him. "I know Everyone else thought that to." she said

"It looks like Sesh, Rin, and Kagina are going to wake last this time though, and we're almost there!" kagome said.

"its about time" sango said

"I agree." Miroku replied , even though he wasn't being talked to.

They all nodded with each other in agreement.

The kids quickly opened there eyes.

"Hey it looks like you guys are awake!" kagome said.

The kids all rubbed sleep from there eyes.

"We're glad your ok!" cloud and said.

Yah!" Sesh and Kagina said.

"Well thats very thoughtful of you."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome." they all replied.

"I'm glad you guys are awake now, we are almost there" she said.

"Actually we are." she heard Sesshoumaru say as he landed his cloud and they all stepped off.

"We are at the castle of the Lord of the Eastern lands." he said.

They all looked up at the castle.

It looked just like Sesshoumaru's's.

They thought this would be fun.

Everyone stared up at the castle before them.

Ok the end!

* * *

**I made an extra long chapter to make up for it! And I had alot of Ideas for this chappie. Thanks to all who read or review or do both. **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Meating Lord Kage

**Ok Flirtymiyu and Coolgirls314788 are the best!!! Any way OMG SORRY SORRY SORRY I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR 3 WHOLE DAYS! I mean I know I sometimes skip a day for being busy but I mean, 3 days! This might happen again in the future but only if I am super busy, which I have been but still, sorry! I hope you forgive me and will continue to forgive me if this happens in the future. But now is this chappie so hope you enjoy!!! **

**Chapter 23 **

Kagome wasn't surprised, all the lords must have had somewhat the same size castle, I mean, they were lords!

Kagome had seen this before since she was 17 now , yes 17, it took about one year to defeat Naraku, taking her till she was 16, then a year later she was 17 and was when she was still with Inuyasha, but in those years she never got to be to another land, thus was a huge step for her , and an exciting one at that.

Just then one of the guards stepped out.

"Would you be the lord of the Western lands?" the guard asked.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and the guard got the signal.

He then looked behind Sesshoumaru to see everyone.

"Who might you all be?"the guard asked, but in a friendly tone.

"These are some friends of mine." Sesshoumaru said pointing to Sango and Miroku.

"This is my mate"Sesshoumaru pointed to Kagome.

The guard was shocked.

_'Wait till Lord Kage hears about this!'_ the guard thought.

"And these are our children."Sesshoumaru said and pointed to Rin , Kagina, and Sesh.

"Rin was adopted but she is still ours." Sesshoumaru said and Rin smiled.

The guard was once again wondering what has happened in the last year.

_'Once again I can't wait till Lord Kage hears about this!'_ the guard thought to himself while mentally chuckling.

"Ehem well then, it would be my pleasure to escort you in to the castle." the guard said.

"Come with me." the guard said.

The guard started walking off and the group followed.

"We are heading to Lord Kage's study to let him know that you are already here."the guard said stopping in front of the study.

The guard politely knocked on the study door.

They heard an "Who is it?" come from the door.

"Its Chi, Lord Sesshoumaru and his group have finally arrived."the guard said.

_'You mean that we were last?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"You may come in." the voice said and the guard opened the door.

They all walked in behind the guard.

In the middle of the study was a golden seat and golden desk.

There was a guy reading a book while sitting in it.

The guys put down the book and it was none other that Lord Kage!

He wore a dark blue Kimono with he had golden like eyes though, eyes that looked like Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's

He had long black hair that went down his back and he had pointed ears

He also had to stripes on his cheeks but they were dark blue, he had a diamond shape on his for head.

Kagome only glanced once then said.

"Ugh! Why does everyone have to look like everybody else!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "we do not look exactly the same but have similar marks , because it means we are of the same type. It was always said that Dog demons will be given the thrown for being superior to any other demon on this earth." he said.

"Wow I never knew that!"Kagome said.

Lord Kage listened in on this conversation.He knew that woman.

He suddenly spoke up.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Kagome right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um Yah, you know me from somewhere?"she wondered.

Lord Kage was sure of it now.

"Why of course, your my daughter!"he said.

"Huh!Thats impossible, you wanna know why? Because my father was killed in a car crash when I was really little! I barely even remember his face!"she said to him.

Kagome walked up to him. Sesshoumaru and the others stepped back to see what was going to happen.

"Your mothers name is Hitome." he said.

Kagome couldn't believe it. How would he know?

"How do you know that!" she yelled.

Just one second and she already was pissed off at him!

He changed the subject.

"Do you know why you name is Kagome?"he said.

"No and I don't really care but I bet your going to tell me anyway now aren't you!"she said.

"Of course," he said

"Wait, wait! You not going to make a flash back are you? Because I need proof."she said.

"Ok then I'll show you."he said smartly.

He poked her in the for head and shot the memory straight at her while her eyes were closed so she could see it.

**IN KAGOME'S MIND**

_Her mom was on the bed with her husband beside her. _

_Her mom looked different though, she had long white hair, and had to purple stripes on her cheeks and a crescent moon on the for head. Pointed ears also, he was a full demon, her hair also went down past her waist. She looked exactly like Kagome and Sesshoumaru. _

_'So thats actually where I got my looks from...' Kagome thought but then continued watching. _

_There was a baby in her arms. It looked like Kagome but with short white hair that was down to her pointed ears, instead of long. _

_The baby Kagome did not cry , but looked up at her parents. _

_"What should we name her?"Hitome asked her husband Kage. _

_"Something that has parts of our name in it." _

_"Lets see, Hitkag, Kaghit, Kagite, Kagme, Kagime, oh umm I got it! Kagome! We should name her Kagome!" Kage said happily. _

_"Thats a beautiful name, thats what she will be called, Kagome."she said as she looked down at her. _

_"Hitome I know that this wasn't your plan, but I want Kagome to act as a human, I want her to be the majority of the kids, have a normal life, she can discover her demon self in time, so that way she can have both lives."he said. _

_"I agree.."Hitome said. _

_"Its for the best."he said but then continued. _

_"So, for the first seventeen years of her life, she will be human not knowing she is a demon , and after that, she will return to her demon form for the rest of her life so she will be able to have the best of both lives and live a long, over 2,000 or more years of life" _

_"yes thats another good thing about being a demon, instead of dying in one hundred years, we have at least 2,000 years or more of life"hitome said thankfully. _

_Hitome nodded and Kage placed a finger on kagome's for head and put the spell on, her hair turned black and her eyes turned brown, her marks also went away.After he was done he took his finger away. _

_"So she will only be like that for her first seventeen years?" Hitome asked. _

_Kage nodded. _

_"And now what will you do?"Hitome asked. _

_"I will head back to our old home in the feudal era and resume my position as Lord, tell her nothing of me except that I died in a car crash. I know it is a little harsh but its the only way." _

_Hitome nodded. _

_"But won't she remember?" _

_"No at her age, being a baby and not even a day old, she won't remember any of this." _

_He continued on. _

_"She is destined to meat me as a demon in her future eventually, for she will sometime start traveling through the sacred well. I will then show her these memories and you may return to your old appearance when she tells you she knows." Kage said. _

_Hitome nodded and changed her appearance. _

_Her hair grew shorter and turned black and her eyes turned brown as well as her marks went away. _

_"Remember...when she tells you is when you may return to your old form."he said _

_Hitome nodded again. _

**END OF IN KAGOME'S MIND**

Suddenly Kagome's eyes flung open and so did Lord Kage's.

Sesshoumaru and the others had watched the whole scene.

"So you really are my father!" she said.

He nodded.

"Oh my gosh!"she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad your alive."she said and wiped the tears away.

"Ok ok enough of the sad stuff, who are your friends?"

He said and the group went up to him.

"I'm his mate." she said and pointed to Sesshoumaru.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day,you must have really broken the ice in his heart for you to be his mate!"

"Well I guess so, but we will need to work on the **attitude**."she emphasized the last part so that Sesshoumaru might hear it, and he did.

Kage smirked. "So have you guys mated each other yet? i mean if you are mates now you better do it soon I mean cause--"he was cut off by Kagome cupping her hand on his mouth.

"I know, father but isn't that a little personal?"she said taking her hand off.

"Yah, but I was just saying cause I was think--"he got cut off again.

"I Know what you were thinking , and I know why you were thinking it but still, in time! And when that time is you'll never know if you keep getting to personal."she said.

"Ok ok don't have a cow."he said.

Sesh and Kagina went up to them and looked at Lord Kage.

"So are you our Uncle then?" Kagina asked him.

"Huh?" he leaned down to there height.

"These are your kids huh?"

"Yes, when Sesshoumaru's and my soul created a soul bond they were casts off creating two offspring of us and they formed there own souls into two different people, they will grow like they should and stuff, because they are not aliens, they are real demons, which might be commonly misunderstood and is why I must explain it to you." she said

"I understand perfectly."

Rin also ran up to them.

"And who's this."

"Rin is our adopted daughter, she is now nine years old, two years older that Sesh, and Kagina because they are seven."she said.

"Interesting."

All three smiled at him.

He stood up all of the way.

"Who are the others?"

"Well thats Miroku, he is totally perverted, him and Sango are mates and he is a monk." she said pointing to Miroku.

"Then there is my best friend Sango, she is a demon slayer."she said and then pointed to Sango.

"I see, you certainly have good friends."he said.

" Thanks,now what?" she asked.

"Let me show you all to your rooms,he said ." follow me!"

They all followed him out of the room.

They walked up a flight of stares and went into a hallway.

"First off Sesshoumaru and kagome your room in the first one on the right."

"Kagina,Sesh, and Rin yours is the one right beside it."

"Miroku, Sango, yours is the one across from Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's, if you want to be more specific, I would say first one on the left."he said.

They all nodded.

"Like Sesshoumaru's castle, I also have things for you woman to wear."he said.

They nodded.

So that was another reason the castle was similar.

"Ok I'll leave you to explore now, who knows maybe you will meat someone from the Southern or North Lands before the party.." he said.

They all nodded.

"Ok now have fun, I have some business that needs tended to." he said and with that he was off.

They all separated into there rooms.

They all looked pretty much the same.

They all had the same designs. And everything.

While Sesshoumaru and Kagome were in there rooms Kagome looked through the clothing.

"So Sesshoumaru do you know when the celebration will start?" she asked.

"I believe it will be sometime at dusk when the sunsets." he said.

She nodded ok.

She pulled out a light blue Kimono with black dragons on it.

"I think I will wear this."she said.

He nodded.

In Sango and Miroku's room Sango was also picking out something to wear.

She pulled out a light pink kimono with little flowers all over it.

"Do you like this Miroku?"she asked.

"You look great in anything my dear Sango." he said as he rubbed her hand against his face.

"You can stop now."she said annoyed.

He stopped and let go.

"Thank you."

Kagina,Sesh, and Rins room was as big as the others.

"Hey lets check out our clothes for tonight Rin!" Kagina yelled and they both ran to the closet.

"They only have womans clothes here." Sesh muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Kagina asked.

He shook his head.

She shrugged.

Kagina found a silky teal blue Kimono with a Rose and its stem running down the side of it.

Rin then found a silky pink kimono with a rose on it was on the sleeves and at the bottom corner.

"So we will change into these before we go."Rin said.

Kagina nodded.

It looks like everyone has what they want to wear, we'll have to see what happens next!

* * *

**The end **

**I had this chapter all planned out which is a rare thing for me because usually I come to the computer and let it come to me but also I added on my ideas in between for the story. So thanks to all. **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	24. Sorry this is short

**Ok Flirtymiyu and Coolgirls314788 are the best! I am excited for this chapter and I don't even know what to put in yet! Weird... Oh well!.**

**Chapter 24**

Yes indeed everyone had what they wanted to wear, to bad Kagome was being interrupted at the moment.

She was still in the room with Sesshoumaru when her phone rang.

She picked it up and looked at it, it was Sango.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, Sesshoumaru kept quiet.

"OMG I found the perfect thing to wear!"she exclaimed.

"So did I!"she exclaimed back and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He sighed. _'Women and there clothing items.'_ he thought to himself.

They talked on on with there ideas.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Sango asked.

"I don't know I never really thought about it."she said.

"Well you need to!"she said back.

"Well what would you suggest?"Kagome said annoyed.

"I would suggest wearing something like with your hair in a bun with two of th sides in the back hanging out of it because it would look better that way."Sango said.

"You think so?"

"yah"

"Ok Sango how are you going to wear your hair?"

"I'll wear mine in a bunched up pony tail."she said.

"Ok well I have to go now since your just in the room across from me."Kagome said simply.

"Ok bye."she said and hung up.

"Why must you talk on the phone when you are right across from each other."he asked.

Kagome thought about it for a second, why did they talk on the phone?

"I don't know"she said and shrugged.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes again.

"I have a really confusing question for you that just came out of no where in my mind."she said.

"Yes."

"Since we are almost mates but my father is Lord of the Eastern lands, would I be a princess or a queen?"she asked confused.

"Both"he said.

"Huh?"

"You would be Queen to the Western Lands but princess to the Eastern Lands. Your mother would be Queen to the Eastern Lands and our children the Prince and Princess of the Western Lands."

"Yes but I thought the eldest child would be the heir or heiress."

"Thats correct but these children came at the same time, so they would both be prince and princess."

"But what if when there older they find a lover?"

"Then when we die and hand them the throne, there 'lovers' as you call it, will take the throne also."

"Isn't that breaking the law?" she said.

"Law? As in breaking the rules? No such thing. I have never heard anything that forbids having more than one Queen or King."he said.

"ok" she said but then continued. "I'm glad I know that now, it was bugging me so much!" she exclaimed and he smirked.

She looked at herself in the mirror while talking to Sesshoumaru but then she looked over to him.

"Will only dog demons be at this party?"she asked.

"No don't worry there will be others also."he said.

"How?"she asked.

"Dog demons are given the throne of lords but the Northern and Southern Lands have different rules then us."he said.

"Whys that?"she asked.

"There are hardly any dog demons in the Northern and Southern lands so they pick whoever they want to be lord. The Northern Lands picked a water demon to be the Queen."he said.

"So its a woman. and do you mean to say she will be a mermaid?"she asked.

"Mermaid?"he asked.

"Thats what we call a creature that is half fish, you know like with a long fish tail instead of legs."

"Then yes."

"Wow how does she walk?"she asked surprised.

"She has legs but she can't get them wet or she will turn into this 'mermaid' as you call it."he said.

"Wow! What about the Southern Lands?"she asked.

"There actually not real sure what she is."

"She has blue hair and pink cat eyes, like yours whenever you use your powers, she also has pointy ears but they know shes not a dog demon because she does not have any marks."he said.

"Wow. Thats interesting."she said.

He nodded.

"Any more questions?"he asked.

"No I'm done."she said simply.

"We should get you something to eat right now, I don't want you fainting on the dance floor."Sesshoumaru said.

"We'll be dancing?" she said.

"Yes though it is a formal celebration having a dance is a part of it."he said.

"There just won't be any wild music like in your time."he said.

She nodded.

"Also I think your forgetting I'm a demon, I can go without food."she said.

"Yes, I do remember that you are a demon but this is in your best interest."he said.

She sighed. "I guess there no getting away from it, also I think I will take the others along as well."she said.

He nodded.

She went right across the hall to Sango and Miroku's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she said.

"Its Kagome."

"Really?" she said

"No I'm a talking yard sculpture thats mysteriously sitting in the hall way! Of course its Kagome."she said.

She opened the door and Kagome walked inside.

"Ok Sesshoumaru is totally like forcing me to go eat something so you wanna come with?"she asked her.

Sango nodded.

"Hey Miroku wanna go get something to eat?" sango asked him.

He came over and nodded.

"Ok I'm going to ask the kids, so come with me." she said.

She walked out of the room with Sango and Miroku trailing behind her.

Kagome opened the door and looked down at the ground where the kids were playing.

"Come on its time to get a bite to eat!"she exclaimed.

They got up off the floor.

"OK!" they said and they ran out of the room excitedly after Kagome.

* * *

**Sorry this is soooooooo short! I really am but I didn't update yesterday and then I was so busy today and I had so many interruptions so I couldn't really get it done and I'm really tired right now so I'm going to leave it here and I'll make chapter 25 tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	25. A new friend

**Ok Flirtymiyu and Coolgirls314788 are the best! Also I'm reeeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy sorry that I couldn't update, I was so busy going up to my grandmas and stuff that I couldn't and then we would get home really late so please don't hate me,so I don't know if this will be long or not seeing as I have to go to the mall, but I'll try with this and if its short sorry!**

**Chapter 25**

Everyone followed Kagome down the stairs and Sesshoumaru headed down to make sure she wouldn't goof off, if there was anyone else down there.

Kagome stepped out of the hall and into the kitchen.

She looked up at the huge space.

"Wow" she said exasperated.

Everyone else looked up at it to and was also shocked.

There was a buffet table just like a restaurant and a long table where everyone could sit at. The table was decorated alot.

It had flower pots at it with flowers darting out, some vases with roses in it to.

There were candles by everyone and a glass of water for everyone.

The dishes were already sat out in a fancy order ready to go and the forks, spoons, and knives, were correctly laid out also.

There was a woman standing there, amazingly with a school uniform on, but her hair was long and blue.

Kagome walked up to the lady, while signaling for the others to grab something to eat.

"Excuse me?"she said and turned the woman around.

The woman had pointed ears and pink cat eyes.

Kagome quickly forgot her question.

"O my gosh! I love your eyes color, they look so much like mine do except mine are gold!" she exclaimed and the girl laughed.

"Your not very old are you?"she asked.

"No" she said.

"How old are you then."

" 17 n human years but my real age is 99, I'm almost an adult."she said.

"Cool!"

"So how old are you miss?"she asked.

"Call me Kagome, and I really am 17, in both type of years!"she said.

"Wait but then how come you arent a small child?"she asked confused. 

"Well you see my father put this spell on me when I was born that for the first seventeen years of my life I would be a human than revert back to demon and since I grew as a human I stay like this as a demon."she explained but then continued

"I can still live just as long as you can though!"she said.

The girl nodded.

"That is an interesting story, call me Mindehiko, or people just call me Min!"she said.

"Ok Min, but aren't you the queen of the Southern Lands?"she said.

The girl nodded.

"Cool but what type of demon are you? No one else seems to know."she said.

The girl nodded.

" I don't know either. They said they have seen nothing like me before. I guess I'm just anything."she said calmly.

"O ok but now that I remember, where did you get those clothes?" she said.

"I found them."she said.

"Ok"she said.

"Well it was nice meeting you,I'm going to get something to eat or Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me."she said.

"Wait!"she said.

"Huh?" Kagome said turning around.

"Your with him?" she said.

Kagome smiled.

"Yes I am I can understand why its such a shocker,I'e had three people think its unbelievable, I really did."she said.

"You know if you want to eat with us you can."she said.

"I don't like Sesshoumaru though he freaks me out."she said. and bit her lip.

"Oh don't let him scare you!"she said pulling her arm and laughing at the same time and brought her over to the table.

"What do you want to eat?"she asked.

"I just want some salad."she said.

"Ok thats what I'm getting."she said.

"Sit here."she said and pointed to a seat beside Sesh,Kagina and Rin were at.

There was another seat beside her that separated Min, from Sesshoumaru, probably left for Kagome.

Kagome came back with to salads in her hands.

She handed one to Min and kept one to herself.

"Sesshoumaru how many hours until the celebration."she asked.

"Not for a while."he said.

Min leaned over to the kids.

"What are your names?"she asked

"I'm Kagina."

"I'm Sesh"

"I'm Rin."

"Hmm why do those names sound fairly similar to ones I've heard before."she said to herself.

Kagome stopped eating and sweat dropped.

"Your a blonde aren't you."she said simply.

**Ok sorry I had to end it there but I have to go to the mall but I mean hey? Atleast I got a chapter up. So hope you enjoyed this short chappie.!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	26. Talking about some things

**Ok i'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I tried but first I had t go to the mall and then I had to play with my niece Layla the whole day, then the 22nd was thanksgiving and I didn't get home till very late because I had to go to my Uncle Bill and Sharons house then till 4 the drive for an hr with my parents till 5 the we stayed there till 8:30 then we drove back home for 30mins and when I got home it was nine O'clock, the reason I couldn't update on the 23rd (yesterday) was because I was have a cold and had to go to the doctors to get a prescription and I still am sick but I am updating any way. Also I recently heard that my bff Coolgirls314788 is getting more reviewers! That really does cheer me up!Also thanks to all who review on my story! Now I am going to stop boring you with this huge message so lets move on to the chapter.Also Flirtymiyu and Coolgirls314788 are the best!!!!**

**Chapter 26**

"I have been told that before, come to think of it."she said.

"I can see why"Kagome said simply.

"O O! These are your kids aren't they!!! Aww there adorable!"she said.

"Thanks"kagome thanked her.

"Somehow I wonder how your even from this era, seeing as you don't act like it."Kagome said.

"Ohh well what a coincidence."she hesitated.

kagome leaned over to her.

"You wouldn't b hiding anything would you?"she asked eying her.

"N-no w-why would you think that, heh"she said.

"You aren't are you."she said.

Min shook her head.

"Are you from my time, in the modern era, and maybe thats where you got those clothes from to."Kagome said.

Min nodded."

"Then how did you get to be queen of the southern without even being from this era?"she asked.

"The old Lord past it down to me."she said.

"You mean Lord Hakezu?" Sesshoumaru said as he walked to the other side of Kagome.

Min heard his voice and it made shivers go up and down her spine.

She still gulped and nodded her head.

_'I scare her for some reason.I do that to alot of people though.'_he thought to himself. He had been sensing her fear.

"No one knows what happened to Lord Hakezu, he just disappeared one day."he said.

"Min how did you get from the modern era to this era?"kagome asked.

Min told the story to them.

FLASHBACK

_Min was walking home from school one day when she came across something that stood out._

_It was an old dusty shrine, there seemed to be no one home._

_She dropped her books and ran up to it._

_Her fingers traced the dusty walls and then she took them away._

_"What could an old shrine be doing here" It must belong to someone, I better go."she said_

_She than ran back to get her books, she was half way there when a voice called out to her._

_It was a whispery voice that echoed and she wondered if she was the only one that could here it._

_It said. "Come here...look inside..."_

_She gulped and looked back._

_"Can anyone else here you!?"she demanded to know._

_"No...but I will show you the land...in which you may live..."it said back._

_"But I live here! I like it here!"she yelled, while frightened tears start falling, and yet, she wondered while she was still standing there talking to this old abandoned shrine._

_Something just wouldn't let her leave._

_"Here..come and look inside, and I promise I will leave you alone, demon."it said and a huge gust of wind blue her hat off._

_Her long blue hair came swirling down nd shown her pointed ears along with her pink eyes._

_"Fine" she said strongly._

_She went over to the Dusty old shrine and opened the door,_

_It squeaked as it opened, and the shrine had an eerie feeling to it._

_She cautiously took her steps up to the well._

_All of the sudden the wind was drawn into the well creating enormous suction power._

_She was drawn into the well and all the sudden, the suction stopped, and gravity loosened a bit, as if she were floating and blue light surrounded her as she was finally at the bottom of the well_.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And thats how I got to be here"she said.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, but Kagome didn't.

"WOW thats interesting, it must have not been our well."she thought.

"But then how did you get to be at the place you are today?"Sesshoumaru asked.

"Welll..."

FLASHBACK.

_"Where am I?" Min said as she stepped out of the well._

_She got to the top and sat and looked around._

_Just then a man appeared._

_He stopped to look at her with a smiling face._

_"Hello, you appear to be a young demoness."he said._

_"You don't look bad though."he continued._

_"I'm not, but where am I?"she said._

_"I came from this well from the modern era and I appear to be in the feudal era."she said._

_"You correct"_

_"Say, how would you like to come to the castle with me."he asked._

_"Sure but, I didn't even get your name."_

_"Oh pardon me, my name is Lord Hakezu, but you don't have to be so formal."he said reassuringly._

_"O, OK" she said._

_She got up._

_He snapped and they poofed off._

_When the reappeared they were at the castle of the southern land._

_A maid quickly ran up to him crying._

_"Lord Hakezu, Lord Hakezu."she said sobbing._

_"What is it?"_

_"Some demon named Naraku said he will kill everyone in the castle unless you sacrifice yourself."she said._

_"But don't do it! I mean we can get everyone out!"she said._

_Just then Naraku stepped out of th darkness._

_"i wouldn't pull that stunt because I can still kill everyone that was or still is in the castle so you might as well give up now and just sacrifice yourself already."he said._

_He narrowed his eyes._

_"What- "he screamed out in pain as one of Narakus tentacles went through him and pierced his art._

_Naraku then pulled his tentacle back in, and in it was a shard of the jewel._

_"You fool trying to protect this, you were always a weak demon Lord Hakezu."he said laughing._

_"Hey you!"Min yelled to him._

_"Hmm?"he turned around_

_"Min..don't -don't do it"he hesitated._

_"Hmph"Naraku said and disappeared._

_"I only just got you today, but I want you to take the stance as being queen of the Southern Lands."_

_He said as his soul left his body._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"And thats how I got to be queen, and how Lord Hakezu died."she said.

"So that must have been when Naraku was still alive."she said.

"O yes I heard about you, you traveled with Inuyasha and others to kill Naraku and succeeded."she said.

Kagome nodded.

Then Sango decided to quit eating.

"So why so afraid?"she asked.

Kagome and the children glared daggers at Sango for asking the question right there and now.

Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Eh.. Sango don't you think this is kind of..oh I don't know.. the **WRONG** time!"Kagome said.

Min shook her head.

"Its OK."she said.

"Well if its OK then tell us beautiful lady..."Miroku said while stroking her hand.

This earned him a hit on the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Uh well I don't know if I should say it with Lord Sesshoumaru in the room"she said

Realizing she said this she covered up her mouth.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something when Kagome put a hand on his mouth.

"Uh Min he kinda already knew you were afraid of him, actually we all did."she said taking her hand away

"Don't worry though, he does that to alot of people...but you atleast tell us why"Kagome said.

"I mean haven't you seen him before at other celebrations?" Kagome asked.

Min shook her head.

"She wouldn't have because the last celebration we had, Lord Hakezu was there."Sesshoumaru said.

"Well I just here alot of bad rumors and thing, but your not as bad as they say, though I heard those rumors awhile back."she said.

"Ooo awhile ago you say, like a year or almost a year?"she said.

Min nodded.

"O well tats understandable because that long ago he still had a stick up his ass!"she said

This made Min laugh and everyone else as well.

"Still got the attitude though.."she muttered under her breath but everyone heard it.

"I do not have an attitude!"he yelled.

"Yes you do!"

"No i don't"

"Yes you do."

"Ok how?"he asked.

"Because you try to hide everything from everybody and you still think your Mr.Right!"she yelled laughing.

"Ok first thats how I am and second I am always right!"he said.

"See!"she replied again.

"Wait what did we come down here for again?"

"To eat"Sesshoumaru said.

"Well I'm full!"

"I wonder how long we have been talking for"she said.

"Probably along time" Min said.

"Your probably right"Kagome agreed

* * *

**Ok the end!**


	27. On the way!

**Coolgirls314788 and Flirtymiyu are the best and I have been so busy, first of all my best friends Morgan, well her dad died :( so we had to get her from the hospital than my grandma was here than my cousin cj came up and we have just been busy non stop! This might be a short one sorry :(**

**Chapter 27**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR!" Sango yelled and everyone took a step back.

"Sorry I guess we talked a little too long."Kagome said rubbing her head.

Sango was fuming, she wasn't mad at Kagome, she was just mad at the fact that they only had one hour to start getting ready.

"Now Sango my dear, calm down we will get through this, it can't possibly take you the whole hour to get ready!"he said to her.

"Uh sorry Miroku, but we're girls, and girls do take along time to get read because we want to be perfect! And that is coming from me."she said and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Your already perfect though!"Sesshoumaru exclaimed and Kagome giggled.

"I love you, ya know that."she said laughing.

He smirked.

"I love you to."he said.

Mins draw dropped anime style.

_'Ok this is weird! I may like romance but this is the weirdest couple I have ever seen, it is cute though._'she thought to herself.

"Ok we better get ready!" she said and they quickly ran off to Kagome's room.

They ran up the stares till they got there.

"I just have one question. Why are we ALL going to my room?" she asked.

"Because yours is the best!" Sesh spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed.

They all quickly ran into the bathroom at once.

Kagome and the others shoved Sesh, Sesshoumaru and Miroku back out.

"This is for women only!"she yelled.

"Ok lets go!"she said

And with that they shut the door.

"Kagome the lip gloss!"

"Sango I need a very very light pink lip gloss!" Kagome exclaimed back.

"I need the cherry for Kagina and Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok I'm done you can have it!" she said.

"Min what are you doing!" Kagome asked.

Min was taking her clothes off.

"I'm getting dressed into something else."she said.

"Oh yah duh."Kagome said and put some lip gloss on Kagina and Rin.

"You brought your out fits?" she asked and they nodded.

"Ok go change."Kagome told them and they went and changed.

Kagome did to and she wore her Kimono that was blue with black dragons.

She also put her hair into a bun with to of the sides in the bun hanging a little, to look better.

Sango got her pink kimono with little flowers all over it and put it on.

She put her hair in a real high pony tail.

It really wasn't that formal but with how she looked it actually did.

Kagina and Rin stepped out in there Kimonos also.

"Sorry mother but I am not wearing a pony tail! I like my hair being down!" Kagina said.

"Ok thats fine, your just like your father and brother, they never want to do anything with their hair. Even though its perfect!"she sad smiling.

"What about you Rin?Will you be using a pony tail?"she asked.

Rin shook her head.

"I'm wearing a flower!" she said and took a flower out, it was in perfect condition.

"I take it you were sustaining that Flowers life?"she said.

Rin nodded.

"Hmmm ok thats fine! It looks nice in your hair."she said and Rin smiled.

They were all finally done.

They all got out of the bathroom in just about 30 minutes.

"Why are you guys not going in!" Kagome yelled.

"We don't have to change, we are supposed to wear what we wear now, this isn't your era, remember that."he said.

"Then why did you try to go in with us!"she asked.

They all looked at each other.

"You know what? I don't even want to know, so please, don't tell me."she said sighing.

So they talked for the rest of the 30 minutes they had.

"Its time." Sesshoumaru said.

"It is?" Miroku asked and Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

Sesshoumaru took Kagomes hand.

Miroku took Sangos.

And with that they headed down stares once again!

* * *

**Sorry this was so short! I figured I should once again at least get a chappie in today! SO i tried to to as much as I had time for, hope you like!**


	28. The Celebration! Part 1

**OMG SOOOO SORRY I'm sorry for not updating for a whole week! I have been doing sooo much lately. I had to go to the funeral home to see Morgan, then Meghan came up. and my grandpa and Grandma coming down and getting report cards. I just haven't had any time! I barely have anytime to day so this will be short! Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 28 **

They walked down the flight of stares and took an odd turn where they weren't going before.

They stepped foot into a whole other dining room!

They saw several Lords and Queens waiting and there different children.

They were all sitting and talking with each other as they were waiting for Lord Kage to arrive at the table.

Kagome sat down and Sesshoumaru to the right of her, for she had to be sitting to the left of him because at formal celebrations the mate always sat to the left of the male.

The three children sat to the right of Sesshoumaru and Sango to the right of them,

Miroku also sat down to the right of her.

Min sat down to the right of Miroku.

"Why isn't anyone eating yet?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Thats because at formal celebrations you have to wait for the host arrive and take his first plate of food before you can eat."he said.

"Oh" she said as she looked around to the others.

"Just like you sitting to the left of me indicates that you are my mate. Same goes for Miroku and Sango."he explained.

They then heard a sigh from Sango.

"Its a good thing I sat on the correct side then isn't it?"she smiled.

The children watched as Miroku spoke.

"Sango"he said.

Sango then turned toward him.

"You know that you will forever be my mate and be treasured as such." he said while he placed a hand on her boob.

Sango started getting angry and lifted her hand to get ready to slap him.

The children grabbed her arm.

"Not here, and especially not now!"they said in unison.

Miroku took his hand off and and sighed in relief as Sango lowered her right arm.

She was obviously calming down.

Just then a guard stepped out.

"Lord Kage is entering!"he said and just as he said that he stepped to the side.

Out came Lord Kage.

He came out quietly dressed the same, just like all other males.

He walked and pulled out the chair at the far end of the table, where the host would sit.

He sat down.

"Ehem, as you all know I have gathered you all here today for our 1 year anniversary of the Lords."he said.

"This year it is at my castle as you can obviously see and last year, as we all know, it was held at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle."he stopped to take a breath.

"I have some news that you all might be very surprised to here." he said.

_'Lord Kage you better not make this a big deal.'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Our Lord Sesshoumaru has a mate now."he said slyly and smile mischievously.

Everyone looked towards them.

"Why don't you stand up for us."he said.

They both stood up.

The other Lords and Queens were shocked to see that he actually found someone.

"Kagome they want you to say something." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"Uhh well, I just have to say that I am Lord Sesshoumaru's mate and that, it's an honor to be here, and you all look like you are a very nice group of people. I'd also like to say this is my first time doing something like this and for it being my first time I think its pretty cool!" she said.

"You may sit down now." he said.

Sesshoumaru shot death glares to him.

They both sat back down.

"Now question of the year,"he said.

"Its always a stupid question" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"Who can tell me,"

"Here it comes," Miroku said.

"Why they like the snow?"Lord Kage asked and everyone fell anime style.

"Oh come on you guys do that every year I ask that."he frowned.

"Father you ask stupid questions." Kagome said sitting back up, just as everyone else did.

"I can tell you a really crazy fortune that goes for everyone."he said.

"NO" everyone at the table yelled.

"Just because you said that I will tell you.".

Everyone sighed.

"Ok , you will do tomorrow, what you did today, if that is what you did yesterday."he said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What?" he asked dumbly

He decided to ignore so with that he grabbed his slice of turkey with salad and nodded to everyone else to eat.

Everyone quickly started hammering at the food with there knives, and spoons and forks and all.

"This is fun!"Kagome exclaimed.

"What? We're just eating."Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded.

"I know that, but very moment is enjoyable when I'm with you."she said smiling to him.

"Aww how cute!"Lord Kage exclaimed as he had heard it.

"Father but out!"

"I didn't realize that complimenting you was butting in in the first place." he replied.

"Its not! But it sounded gay coming from you!"she said and everyone started roaring laughing.

"You know I would never turn gay! Which by the way Sesshoumaru has anyone ever told you, you could be mistaken for a girl from the back?"he said trying to bite back his laughter at that thought.

Sesshoumaru shot him glares once again.

Kagome sighed.

_'If they did I don't think that they would live to see the day a guy actually thinks he is a girl from the back!'_ she thought. She had to admit it was amusing once you actually thought about it.

_'Lord Kage you better be thankful that you haven't been killed by my hand yet'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

**OK thats all I have time for but i Hope you liked it anyway!**


	29. Another Authors Note

**Authors note!!! Plz read it **

**I have tried an tried to update every day, or at least 3 days in between, but I have been falling behind lately and with Christmas coming up, its not that easy, I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I don't know when my next update will be, sorry :(**


	30. YAY GOOD AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ!

**Author note again, I'm happy to announce that I am working on a chapter right now and it will be up soon! Not sure when it will be finished but it will be very soon, so after this huge long wait, you will finally get a chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but as soon as I get done with it, I will post it up! Not sure what day it will be, but I hope it will be soon!**


	31. Lost and Found

**Hey sorry its been awhile, seriously didn't mean for it to take this long. I was seriously busy, so just for that I am going to try to make this really long, (I hope) and then maybe I can get back on track, who knows. If this seems kind of off, well, its because I have not updated in awhile sorry. And also, this is my first time using Microsoft word for something like this, since I usually use Notepad. But from school assignments and things, I have used it. So don't worry. Well I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 31**

They sat at the table for a little while longer while talking about some business stuff, and Lord Kage making up silly jokes, that just might be lame to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but apparently funny to everyone else. "Well enough of that we must move on with this celebration, but before we go, I must ask a question." Lord Kage told everyone and they sighed.

"Hey now, it's important for me to know!" he said.

"Now Sesshoumaru, when will you be planning to actually mark Kagome?" he asked mischievously but what actually quite interested to know.

"Father, your butting in my personal life again, and I don't think that the children need to be hearing such things." She said.

"Have they not heard worse?" Lord Kage asked dumbly.

"Father you have no experience with kids do you?" Kagome asked. "Nope" he said honestly. "Well-" she was cut off.

"We will not tell you when we plan that so do not even think of asking such a question." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Yes but I mean, if you don't soon someone could take her." He said warning him. "I plan to make it known all over the west that she is my mate, and if someone still thinks of steeling her, I'll kill them." He said calmly.

"Ok, now lets not get into that now, this is a celebration!" she told them both, while Min and the rest stayed quiet.

"Yes, well, lets get to the next stage of the celebration." He said with a smile.

All of the lords with their mates and children (if they had any) followed Lord Kage. "So Min do you know what the next stage is?" Sango asked her. But Min just shook her head no. "What about you Miroku?" she asked him, but got the same answer. Sango looked down to see someone tugging at her kimono sleeve. It was Sesh. "Why don't you ask mommy and daddy, I'm sure they talked about it already." He said and Rin and Kagina nodded in agreement.

"Oh, your right, I guess I forgot about them!" she said.

Kagome stole a glance back at Sango and then turned her head towards where she was walking. She already knew that Sango was getting ready to ask. "Hey do you guys know where we're going next?" she asked. "We are going to dance." Kagome replied.

"Dances sure aren't as fun as your time Kagome. I mean, I know that this is my era, but your dances are so much funner with different kinds of music." She said and Kagome laughed. "Maybe I will sing for you Sango," Kagome joked.

"Nah I'm just kidding, I'm not going to do that. But is it just me or is this walk taking longer than usual?" she asked.

Sango shrugged.

And as if a mere coincidence they finally got to the room. "Well its about time!" Min included. Everyone nodded, except for Sesshoumaru who was still expressionless. "I've never heard any music from this era, so I wonder what it will be like." Kagome said excited. With that they finally too a step inside the room.

The feudal era, did not have electricity yet. So they had a small door opening to the outside to give it some light. There also were no DJ's or anything like that, since, that didn't exist yet. Also there were no stereos and stuff to play music through, but there were some performers with wooden flutes on the stage ready to play.

Kagome loved the flute, and was sure she would love this. "So when are we going to dance?" she asked. "We will soon don't worry." He told her. "Ok, but what will Kagina, Sesh, and Rin do?" she asked him. She then looked down at them. "What would you like to do?" she asked them. "We want to dance!" they all said in unison.

"But, who will you dance with?"

"We can dance together!" they said. "Hmm ok!"

"I think the performers are ready to start now." Min told them. Everyone gave a nod and went to see them play. They held there wooden flutes up to their mouth, they then started playing. Beautiful noises came out, that could calm the soul and mind. _'Wow this is beautiful!' _Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Do you like what you here?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes I do! I love the flute, I always knew it had a good sound, I have listened to it before, but this is great!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her. The music was slow enough to dance to. "Of course!" she said. Sango and Miroku watched them, so Miroku gestured her to do the same. Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her. Miroku did the same with Sango.

Kagina, Sesh, and Rin all grabbed hands and twirled and spinned. They made there time wonderful, even though they didn't know how to slow dance, so they just made up their own kind of dance. Min watched them dance. She wished she could dance with someone.

Lord Kage came over to her. "I see you don't have anyone to dance with." He said. Min nodded. "I know it might be awkward, but I could still dance with you if you want someone to dance with." He implied. She nodded. "Thanks!" she smiled and started dancing with him.

Kagome looked over to them. "Well I'm glad that Min got someone to dance with, even if it is my Father." She said happily. Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome looked at him. They leaned in for a kiss. There lips touched softly, and then went into a passionate kiss.

"Well would you look at that!" Lord Kage said. Min agreed. "It looks like there having a good time." Lord Kage laughed. Min laughed as they watched them.

Min nudged at Sango while they were dancing, only to find that they were doing the exact same thing. "Oh oops." She said glad that Sango didn't notice she even nudged at her.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome broke the kiss. "That was nice." Kagome said softly, while she smiled. "It always is." Sesshoumaru replied while hugging her as they danced.

"It looks like Sango and Miroku are now doing the same thing." She smiled, and continued dancing.

Many songs played, and everyone danced. I was very peaceful, and whatever worries you had just went away. At least temporarily.

It was a very romantic night for everyone. Kagome and everyone really did enjoy it, it was ashame that it had to end so soon though.

They would have to get ready to leave the eastern lands tomorrow. Or would they?

The music eventually stopped and Kagome was tired, for it was late at night.

"It's a shame it had to end so soon, but I'm really tired anyway." Kagome nodded smiling to him. Min walked up to them. "Your father is a good dancer Kagome." She said smiling and yawned. "You're tired to aren't you?" Kagome asked knowing the answer. Min nodded. "Hey where did Miroku and Sango go?" Min wondered.

"Miroku and Sango went for a walk, but they were very tired, we better go check on them seeing how its been almost thirty minutes." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

There eyes went wide at realization. "Let's go!" Kagome pulled Min and Sesshoumaru.

They ran down the hallways.

"Kagome do you even know where your going?" Sesshoumaru asked unsure. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned. "Heh, no." she said with a nervous smile. "Then come on." And now it was Sesshoumaru who was pulling them.

It was a good thing that they both could run as fast as Sesshoumaru. Or they would have trouble keeping up.

They made a turn and out the door they went, into the grass. "Where are they?" Min asked curiously. Then something struck her. "Didn't they take the kids with them also?!" she exclaimed. Their eyes went wide.

They walked to the gardens to see if they were their.

**The kids.**

"What are we going to do you guys!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesh and kagina looked at each other. " We lost Sango and Miroku and we don't know the way back!" she said. "Yah, and the rain is washing the scents away so I can't track the castle back down." Kagina Answered.

"Mine also, and I also can't smell Sango and Miroku!" Sesh said.

"Well at least this rain is a warm rain." Rin told them and they nodded in agreement.

**Sango and Miroku**

" I'm tired, Miroku." Sango said yawning.

"I know me to, I think we better go back to the castle." Miroku said. And without turning around he asked. "So children do you want to go back to the castle now?

No answer.

Sango suddenly got worried and turned around. "Ahhh!" she screamed. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked while turning toward her.

"T-the k-kids there g-gone!" Sango stuttered out. Miroku turned. "Gah! They really aren't here!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Where could they be!?" Sango exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we have to go look for them!" Miroku said as they started searching.

**Back with Sesshoumaru, Min, and Kagome**

"We're never going to find them! This garden is just way to big!" Kagome exclaimed. "Now lets not lose hope now, it is still possible to find them." Sesshoumaru tried to calm her.

Just out of no where Sango and Miroku popped out in their direction.

"Sango we were so worried! You were tired and had been gone for so long I thought something happened!" Kagome hugged her. "Yah we searched for you and we came crossing paths." Min entered.

"Where are the children?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"I'm sorry.."Sango said with tears of worry in her eyes. "What happened?" Kagome asked. "We thought they were still walking with us so I asked them if they wanted to go back to the castle and they didn't answer, So Sango turned around and screamed and I asked her what was wrong and that was how we noticed that they weren't there." Miroku said.

"Shit." They heard Sesshoumaru curse.

"Come on we have to find them." He said.

They all agreed.

"We can't risk anyone splitting up, because as you can see it is pouring raining and we are getting soaked, and it is washing away all of the smells, so if one of us loses there way, we won't be able to find them." Sesshoumaru added as they all ran. Sango and Miroku were on Kilala.

They ran through the flowers and all, searching for them. They looked behind trees and everything for them. They checked behind many statues, looking for maybe they might be there. None of them had the kids by them.

"Where else is there to check?" Kagome asked.

"Could it be possible they found their way back to the castle?" Min asked.

"Not likely." Sesshoumaru told them.

They kept walking for awhile until they came across a stone path.

"I haven't seen this before, we should check here." Sango said. Everyone agreed with her. On the path was pure stone, it curved and twisted around, as they followed it, leading them to some different flowers and plants as they went.

None of them were very talk so you knew just by looking that they weren't there.

"How long is this path?" Kagome asked, anxious to find them.

"Now, lets not get impatient, it wont help you. But I was not even aware that there was such a place here, I just simply thought of it being only flowers, and do not explore it when I make trips here." Sesshoumaru said.

They kept walking some more, trying to look in every place possible for them.

They soon came across a bench, it was made out of wood and was very high for a bench. "Maybe there under here." Kagome said as she looked under the bench.

Sure enough there were, Rin, Sesh, and Kagina underneath the bench sheltering there selves from the rain.

"You can come out now" she said. They all nodded as they crawled out from underneath the bench. As soon as they crawled out Kagome hugged them.

"We were so worried about you!" she said. "Are you mad at us?" Rin asked her. "No, of course not! I'm just happy to know that you are ok!" exclaimed happily.

Sesshoumaru and the rest sighed of relief, finally finding them.

"Now I think we should return to the castle, we are getting soaking wet!" Kagome exclaimed. They nodded with her. They walked back to the castle in the rain, it did not seem as long this time because they weren't walking slow trying to find the kids,

"All that searching wore me out." Sango said. "I bet you are tired also." Sango said to the kids. They nodded and yawned and Sango giggled. Once they got to the castle they stepped inside.

"It's a good thing we got back inside." Kagome said and everyone agreed. She looked down at the kids to make sure that they were all there this time. They were. "Ok now lets get you all up to bed." She said and took them up stairs.

Once she got to their rooms, she tucked everyone in. "Goodnight, I'm Happy your safe." She said smiling.

"Goodnight!" they all said in unison

Kagome smiled as she shut the door to their room.

She turned and saw Sesshoumaru. "Oh hi, I was just putting them to bed." She smiled to him. "Yes, I know I heard you in their room." He told her calmly.

"I think I will be going to bed now also." She sad as she yawned.

She suddenly felt as she were being lifted, and realized that she was being carried to her bedroom. She relaxed into his arms as she was carried, it was a comfortable position.

They got up to her room and they at on her bed.

"You seem ,comfortable, would you like me to stay here with you?" he asked her. "Yah that would be nice." She said as she snuggled into him more.

"I love you." She told him. He replied with "I love you too." As he kissed her goodnight.

She closed her eyes and had instant sleep.

Sesshoumaru did the same, and wasn't expecting to fall asleep with her, but he did anyways.

Kagome had many dreams that night and all of them were good ones.

She wished she could sleep like that every night.

**Well that's the end! It was a long one for me, cause I used more words. So I hope that you liked this after so long lol! Please R&R!!!**


End file.
